haru haru
by MKUchiharuno
Summary: Summary: Sakura teman kecil Sasuke ternyata menyukai Sasuke. sedangkan kini Sasuke telah banyak berubah dan telah bertunangan tetapi bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat Sakura menghilang dan kembali tengah mengidap penyakit yang membuat umurnya tak akan lama?-gak jago bikin summary...
1. Chapter 1

"sial" geram sasuke dalam hati saat sepasang onyxnya menangkap sosok bersurai pink di depan halaman rumahnya.

"ohayou sasuke..!" teriak gadis itu sambil melambai – lambaikan tangannya.

"diam bodoh ini masih pagi sekali, apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?" membawa sepeda motor ninjanya melewati sakura dengan tatapan deathglarenya.

"gomen.. gomen.. setiap hari aku selalu datang ke rumahmu sepagi ini, agar kita bisa ke sekolah bersama.." sambil menunjukkan ceringan khasnya.

"tidak perlu susah – susah datang sepagi ini, aku ini bosan tahu ke sekolah bareng kamu terus.. kita sudah sma sakura, kita bukan anak kecil lagi..!" geram sasuke meninggalkan sakura yang masih mencerna perkataan sasuke barusan.

"heii sasuke, tunggu aku.." seru sakura saat sadar sasuke telah mendahuluinya. Sakura dengan cepat menaiki sepeda motor matic berwarna pinknya untuk bisa segera menyusul sasuke.

Sesampainya di sekolah, sasuke datang terlebih dahulu dari sakura ia segera memakirkan sepeda motornya, ia berjalan santai meninggalkan parkiran sebelum akhirnya,

"sasuke.. gomen ya aku selalu membuatmu jengkel tapi itu karena-" kata – kata sakura tiba – tiba terpotong oleh telunjuk sasuke yang membungkam mulutnya, ya sakura baru saja tiba di sekolah dan dengan cepat memarkirkan sepeda motornya di samping sepeda motor sasuke dan berlari menyusul sasuke.

"jangan katakana hal – hal bodoh itu.." ucap sasuke meninggalkan sakura yang terdiam karena perkataan sasuke barusan.

'hmmm ternyata sasuke belum bisa menerimaku ya?, ini sudah 3 tahun sasuke…' tanpa ia sadari matanya sekarang sudah terpenuhi air mata. Ya sakura bertemu sasuke 3 tahun yang lalu, saat sakura memulai kehidupan barunya. Sasuke saat itu tidak seperti sekarang yang cuek, pendiam, dan mudah marah, entah kenapa ia tiba – tiba bisa seperti ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan sakura? Menangis? Menangis tidak bisa membuat sasuke menyukaimu.. semangat..!" gumam sakura berlari menuju kelas menyusul sasuke.

Sakura memasuki ruang kelasnya, di sana sudah ada sasuke yang sedang sibuk membaca buku, setiap hari sasuke pasti duduk di bangku paling belakang, dan aku duduk di bangku paling depan, berlurusan dengan sasuke. Ini masih terlalu pagi, masih sangat sepi, kulihat sasuke tampak serius membaca bukunya, 'kalau kuganggu pasti sasuke marah, ya sudah aku pergi saja..' sakura pergi meninggalkan sasuke sendirian di kelas.

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju atap sekolah, sangat sepi dan sejuk. Sakura bersandar di kawat pembatas atap sembari menghirup udara pagi hari kota konoha. "atap ini selalu sepi, itu membuatku-" kata – kata sakura terputus, ia mengambil tisu disakunya dan berlari keluar dari atap. Membuat sosok yang sedari tadi berada di balik pintu atap menatap bingung kepergian sakura, "bodoh.."

Setelah kepergian sakura perlahan sasuke memasuki atap tak lupa ia menutup pintunya agar tak ada siswa yang masuk, sasuke memang sering datang ke atap sekolah sama seperti sakura.

Sasuke berjalan – jalan pelan menuju pinggir atap, sasuke menyandarkan badannya pada pembatas atap sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati sejuknya udara kota konoha di pagi hari. Sasuke tidak terbiasa datang ke sekolah sepagi ini, itu membuatnya sangat mengantuk, tak butuh waktu lama sasuke akhirnya terlelap.

KRINNGGG….

Sasuke tersentak dari tidurnya, "dasar bel bodoh.." sasuke menggerutu sepasang mata onyxnya melihat kearah jam tangan biru tuanya yang menunjuk pukul 7, saat sasuke berbalik akan keluar tidak sengaja ia melihat beberapa tetes darah mengering di lantai atap, "dasar gadis bodoh.." berjalan santai meninggalkan atap menuju ke kelasnya.

Sesampainya di kelas sasuke langsung menuju bangkunya, ia kembali membaca bukunya. Baru sebentar ia membaca buku tiba – tiba, "Temmee.. dari mana saja kau? kucari dimana – mana tidak ketemu.." teriak naruto yang membuat kelas itu bertambah gaduh, "hn," jawab sasuke tanpa menghiraukan naruto.

"hoii teme, dengarkan aku.." teriak naruto sambil melambai – lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sasuke, membuat sasuke memasang tatapan deathglarenya.

"temee.. apa kau tahu dikelas kita akan ada siswa baru lho.. katanya sih cantik… bagaimana teme?" seru naruto sambil melangkah menuju bangku di sebelah sasuke yang masih kosong.

"hn," jawab sasuke singkat, "temeee? Mengapa responmu Cuma hn saja? dia sangat cantik lho..." jawab naruto jengkel, "dia tidak ada hubungannya denganku.." yang dengan jitu dapat mengunci mulut naruto.

10 menit...

30 menit...

1 jam...

Terdengar suara pintu kelas yang dibuka, siswa – siswa yang tadinya berkumpul denga teman temannya kembali ke tempat duduknya masing masing, siswa yang dari tadinya sibuk bermain kartu, berteriak teriak, ada juga yang tidur, dan bercerita cerita dengan temannya kini sudah menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"maaf ya sensei telat, tadi sensei tersesat di-"

"dasar sensei, kalau mau berbohong alasannya yang logis sedikit.. setiap hari sensei selalu terlambat jadi kami semua sudah hafal.." jawab ino cepat.

"hehehe jadi sudah tahu ya? Kalau begitu sensei akan memperkenalkan siswa baru yang akan belajar bersama kalian.." perkataan kakashi terputus, kakashi melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya, "masuklah.." sambungnya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang perempuan bersurai merah memasuki ruang kelas, ia berdiri di depan kelas membungkukkan badannya, "watashiwa tayuya desu dozou yoroshiku.." tanpa memerdulikan kakashi ia langsung mencari bangku yang kosong. Semua anak melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung, terutama sakura karena sedari tadi Tayuya hanya memperhatikan Sasuke dan benar saja saat ini Tayuya sedang berjalan menuju bangku Sasuke.

"hai sasuke-koi.." sapa tayuya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"hn," jawab sasuke perhatiannya kini masih tertuju pada buku yang kini ia baca.

"aku duduk disini ya?" Tanya tayuya sambil mendudukan badannya di kursi sebelah sasuke yang masih kosong.

"pergi..." jawab sasuke tangannya meletakkan buku yang ia baca dengan kasar di atas meja.

"tidak mau, aku maunya disini.." membuat semua anak dikelas memperhatikan mereka, termasuk sakura. Karena terus diperhatikan sasuke kemudian mengambil tasnya hendak menuju bangku depan yang masih kosong, tapi tiba – tiba tayuya menarik lengannya dengan manja dan membisikkan sesuatu, yang membuat sasuke terdiam sementara waktu dan kembali ketempat duduknya.

"apa pelajaran bisa kulanjutkan anak anak?" Tanya kakashi memecahkan keheningkan di ruangan tersebut.

"ya sensei, silahkan kau lanjutkan.." jawab tayuya cepat.

Krinnnggg...

Sakura berlari menuju parkiran, tampak disana sepeda motor pinknya bersebelahan dengan sepeda motor sasuke. Sakura menghampiri sepeda motornya dan menunggu sasuke untuk pulang bersama.

10 menit..

20 menit...

30 menit...

1 jam...

Sudah satu jam lamanya sakura menunggu sasuke, tapi sasuke tak kunjung juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

'mungkin ia sedang ada perlu..' gumam sakura sambil menaiki sepedanya, halaman sekolah kini sudah sangat sepi karena jam telah menunjuk pukul 4 sore. Saat sakura akan menyalakan sepeda motornya, sepsang emeraldnya menangkap sasuke keluar dengan tayuya sedang menggandeng manja lengannya.

"sasuke-kun antar aku pulang ya, sekarang kan sudah sore…" suara tayuya membuat sakura terbelalak, sudah lama sasuke dan ia saling mengenal tapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah menggandeng lengan sasuke dan memintanya mengantar ia pulang. Dengan berat hati sakura menoleh ke belakang dan memanggil sasuke.

"sasukee.. kau lama sekali.. ayo kita pulang?" sasuke hanya melihatnya sebentar tanpa menjawab ajakan sakura. Sakura menunggu sasuke di gerbang sekolah, tak lama kemudian sasuke keluar hanya bersama motornya, 'dimana tayuya?' gumam sakura tapi dengan cepat sakura menyusul sasuke.

Di perjalanan pulang, "hey sasuke, dimana tayuya? Tadi kudengar kalian mau pulang bersama?" tanya sakura membuka percakapan.

"hn," jawab sasuke, pandangannya masih tertuju pada lampu merah yang kemudian berganti hijau. Sasuke segera menancap gasnya sedangkan sakura mengikuti dibelakangnya. Sasuke terkadang mengawasi sakura yang berada dibelakangnya, tetapi tiba – tiba dahi sasuke mengerut saat melihat sakura yang memutar balik sepeda motornya dari kaca spionnya. Seketika itupun sasuke menghentikan laju sepeda motornya, sasuke memutar kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat sakura sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"dasar bodoh.." gumam sasuke saat mengemudikan sepedanya.

Sementara itu sakura terus mempercepat motornya sampai akhirnya kini ia berada disebuah rumah sakit yang bisa dibilang cukup terkenal di kota konoha, sakura segera memarkirkan sepeda motornya dan berlari menuju ke ruang perawat rumah sakit ini. Ya, sakura bekerja sebagai suster pembantu setelah pulang sekolah. Hampir setiap hari sakura datang ke rumah sakit ini, dan pulang tengah malam karena menunggu pergantian shift. Sakura bekerja sebagai suster pengganti karena ia harus mendapatkan uang untuk kebutuhannya.

Sakura sudah lama tinggal sendiri, ia sudah lama tidak punya orang tua ataupun saudara, jadi ia membiayai dirinya sendiri setelah ia keluar dari sebuah panti asuhan di konoha.

"sakura-chan kenapa hari ini datang terlambat? Tidak biasanya.." tanya salah satu suster pembantu yang kebetulan bertemu saat sakura berjalan menuju salah satu kamar pasien untuk membawakan pasien tersebut obat dan makanan.

"maaf tenten-chan tadi di sekolah aku harus menunggu temanku dulu baru aku bisa ke sini..." ucap sakura ceria seperti biasanya sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan yang ia tuju.

Tok..tok..tok..

"masuk..."

"permisi, sai-san bagaimana kabarmu? Ini aku bawakan makanan dan obat untukmu.." ucap sakura sambil melatakkan nampan berisi makanan dan air putih juga beberapa obat untuk sai.

"ya seperti kau lihat, arigatou sakura-chan.." jawab sai sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Sakura membantu sai untuk duduk di kasurnya dan mendirikan meja kecil di atas kaki sai agar sai bisa makan dengan nyaman.

"kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya sai, jaa mata.." sakura melambaikan kecil tangannya sambil kembali menutup pintu kamar sai dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sakura tinggal di rumah kontrakan kecil yang bersebelahan dengan rumah sasuke. Kini sasuke sedang berada di teras rumahnya untuk menikmati udara konoha di malam hari. Sasuke duduk di bangku teras rumahnya ia memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding rumahnya. Ini sudah tengah malam, saat sasuke akan berbalik memasuki rumahnya ia mendengar suara mesin sepeda motor yang tidak asing lagi ditelinganya. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju gerbang, ternyata itu sakura yang baru saja sampai di rumahnya.

"jadi baru pulang, dasar bodoh.." gumam sasuke pelan. Ia melihat sakura menghentikan laju motornya saat sampai di depan rumah sakura, ia melepas helmnya dan membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya setelah itu ia memasukkan sepeda motornya kedalam dan mengunci gerbang rumahnya dan memasuki rumahnya.

'selalu pulang tengah malam, dasar gadis bodoh..' gumam Sasuke memasuki rumahnya, sasuke melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding dekat kamarnya, jam sudah menunjuk pukul 1 malam, karena sudah sangat mengantuk sasuke segera memasuki kamarnya. Sasuke membaringkan badannya di ranjang king sizenya, tak lama kemudian sasuke telah terlelap.

Sedangkan sakura, setelah ia memasuki rumahnya ia segera membersihkan dirinya dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya, karena ia belum sempat mengerjakan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok.

Hampir setiap hari sakura selalu pulang tengah malam setelah itu ia pasti akan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnnya. Sudah tiga tahun lamanya sakura bekerja di rumah sakit dan itu membuatnya terbiasa tidur larut malam, dan terkadang sampai sama sekali tidak tidur.

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul tiga pagi, sakura baru selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, setelah itu ia menuju ranjangnya tidak lupa ia memasang alarm tepat dipukul lima pagi. Sakura berabring di ranjangnya dan dengan cepat sakura sudah terlelap menghilangkan keletihannya hari ini.

Kriiinnggg...

Suara alarm sakura berbunyi dengan malas sakura membuka matanya dan segera mematikan alarmnya. Sakura segera menuju ke kamar mandinya untuk menyegarkan dirinya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian sakura keluar dari kamar mandinya, ia bergegas menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil seragam untuk hari jumat. Setelah selesai sakura segera memasak makanan untuk dia bawa ke sekolah, sakura tidak sempat jika ia harus sarapan terlebih dahulu dirumah.

Tak lama kemudian sakura sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. tetapi saat sakura hendak menghidupkan mesin sepeda motornya, ia mendengar suara mesin sepeda motor sasuke dinyalakan, tak pikir panjang lagi sakura segera menyusul sasuke.

"ini kan bukan jalan menuju sekolah.. kenapa sasuke melewati jalan ini?" gumam sakura saat ia mengikuti sasuke yang kini memasuki sebuah perumahan yang bisa dibilang elit di konoha.

"sasukee…" panggil sakura sambil, tetapi sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengarnya. Akhirnya sasuke menghentikan sepeda motornya di rumah yang bisa dibilang besar dan mewah. Sakura tersenyum dan ikut menghentikan laju sepeda motornya tak jauh dari sepeda motor sasuke, saat sakura akan berlari kearah sasuke tiba – tiba saja tayuya keluar dari pagar rumah tersebut dan langsung memeluk sasuke. Senyuman yang tadinya singgah di wajahnya kini sudah tergantikan oleh emerald yang sudah dipenuhi air mata. Sakura segera menaiki sepeda motornya memutarnya pelan dan segera menuju sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah sakura langsung memarkirkan sepeda motornya asal dan berlari menuju atap. saat sakura sampai di atap ia dengan cepat membuka pintunya dan menutupnya dengan keras. Sakura melihat ke sekeliling atap dan menemukan seseorang juga yang berada di atap, ia berada di tempat biasanya sakura bersandar. Dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya dan berniat keluar dari atap tetapi langkahya tiba – tiba terhenti saat orang itu memanggilnya.

"sakura ya?" Tanya orang itu sambil berjalan mendekati sakura.

"iya aku sakura.." jawab sakura menarik napasnya agar tidak ada yang tahu ia baru saja menangis.

"kau masih ingat aku kan?" ucapan sasori membuat sakura membalikkan badannya.

"s-ssasori-nii?" sakura berlari dan memeluk sasori dengan erat.

"hey hey kau masih sama saja ya.." sasori membalas pelukan sakura.

"hehehe apa yang sasori-nii lakukan disini? apa sasori bersekolah di sini juga?" tanya sakura, sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari sasori.

"ya begitulah, setelah panti asuhan di tutup aku tinggal dengan deidara.." jawab sasori.

"lalu bagaimana kabar deidara-nii?" tanya sakura lagi, wajah sendu yang tadi tersirat di wajahnya kini langsung tergantikan oleh senyuman manisnya.

"tidak ada yang berubah sama sepertimu.." jawab sasori, tangannya mencubit pipi imut sakura.

"aduh, kau juga tidak berubah sasori-nii.." sakura menggembungkan pipi imutnya membuat sasori semakin gemas melihat tingkah sakura.

"aku sangat merindukanmu sakura-chan.." ucap sasori kembali merengkuh sakura.

"aku juga rindu sasori-nii.." jawab sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang sasori.

"sakura-chan temani aku berkeliling sekolah ya.." ajak sasori yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh sakura.

Krinnggg…

Bel tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai berbunyi, sakura berjalan berdampingan bersama sasori.

"sakura-chan aku antar ke kelas ya?" Tanya sasori ragu.

"boleh, memangnya kakak tidak apa – apa terlambat?" Tanya sakura.

"ahh, kau tidak usah khawatir.." jawab sasori sambung tawa oleh keduanya. Tak lama kemudian sakura dan sasori tiba di kelas sakura,

"nah sakura-chan aku kembali kekelasku dulu ya, jaaa..." di ikuti lambaian tangan sasori.

"jaaa..." balas sakura senyumnya terukir indah di wajahnya. Sakura memasuki kelasnya ia lupa tidak meletakkan tasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ke atap tadi dan pada akhirnya bangku – bangku di depan sudah penuh semua dan terpaksa sakura harus duduk di belakang. Jam pertama kali ini akan kosong jadi banyak anak yang berkumpul bersama temannya untuk sekedar bercerita, bermain kartu, atau membaca buku.

Sakura berjalan ke bangku pojok belakang yang masih kosong. Sesampainya sakura segera duduk dan meletakkan tasnya, tetapi saat sakura menoleh ke bangku sebelahnya tampak sasuke dan tayuya sedang duduk bersama. Sakura hanya menatap kedua insan tersebut dengan tatapan sendu.

'sasuke…' gumam sakura dalam hati. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya.

Sedangkan tayuya dan sasuke, sasuke sibuk membaca bukunya sedangkan tayuya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sasuke, mereka berdua terlihat sangat mesra. Membuat sakura menghela nafas berunglang kali saat tanpa sengaja sepasang emeraldnya menangkap kegiatan mereka.

Kriinngggg..

Bel tanda bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, banyak anak yang berhamburan menuju kantin, sedangkan sakura tetap tinggal di kelas karena itu adalah kebiasaannya. Sakura melihat kelas sudah sepi tinggal ia, sasuke dan shikamaru yang sedang tidur. Sakura membuka tasnya dan mengambil dua kotak makan yang ia bawa dari rumah, dengan memasang senyum di wajah ia berjalan menuju bangku sasuke berada, sasuke tampak sedang serius membaca bukunya dan tidak memperhatikan sakura yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"sasukee.. ini aku bawakan bekal untukmu.." ujar sakura sambil menyodorkan kotak makna berwarna biru tua, "mari kita makan bersama…" tambah sakura

"siapa yang bilang aku mau makan denganmu.." ucap sasuke sembari berdiri dan berjalan ke luar kelas.

Sedangkan sakura ia terdiam terpancar raut kecewa di matanya, 'sakura apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kejar sasuke…' gumam sakura sembari bangkit mencari sasuke.

Sakura berlari menuju kantin, tetapi ia tidak menemukan sasuke disana, sakura berlari lagi menuju lapangan basket tempat biasanya sasuke berkumpul bersama teman – temannya, tapi tetap saja sasuke tidak ada disana. Sakura kemudian berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah untuk beristirahat, tetapi langkahnya tiba – tiba berhenti saat ia melihat tayuya dan sasuke. Sepasang emerald itu tanpa sengaja menangkap sasuke yang kini tengah dipeluk tayuya kemudian membalas pelukan tayuya.

"s-ssas-suk-ke.."

-TBC-

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. chapter 2

Summary: Sakura teman kecil sasuke ternyata menyukai sasuke yang kini telah bertunangan tapi bagaimana perasaan sasuke saat sakura menghilang dan kembali tengah mengidap penyakit yang membuat umurnya tak akan lama?

**Disclaimer: naruto masih punyanya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU/OOC/ Typo bertebaran /dll dsb.**

Don't like don't read okeh?

.

.

"S-ssas-suk-ke..." lidahnya kini terasa kelu.

Perlahan Sakura melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempatnya, air matanya kini telah memenuhi pelupuk matanya, badannya pun ikut bergetar sampai tiba – tiba…

Duggg…

Ya, Sakura menabrak seseorang didepannya hingga mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Sakura-chan apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasori yang ternyata tak sengaja ditabrak Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Sasori membantu Sakura untuk berdiri. Sasori begitu terkejut melihat Sakura, Sakura saat ini terlihat begitu menyedihkan, matanya sembab dan badannya bergetar hebat.

"Sakura-chan ini kotakmu yang jatuh tadi, Sakura-chan kenapa? Ceritakan semuanya padaku.." ucap Sasori sembari memberikan bekal Sakura dan kemudian menarik tangan Sakura menuju bangku yang berada di dekat air mancur taman belakang sekolah yang terbilang cukup sepi.

"apa Sakura-chan ada masalah?" tanya Sasori sambil mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah Sakura.

"Sasori-nii..." panggil Sakura, membuat Sasori menengadahkan wajahnya menatap sepasang emerald sendu itu.

"ya Sakura-chan? Katakan saja..." ucap Sasori berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Sasori-nii, apa salahku? apa kami-sama membenciku?" tanya Sakura diikuti isakannya yang bertambah keras.

Sasori yang melihat itu segera memeluk sakura agar Sakura merasa tenang.

"apa yang membuat Sakura-chan berkata begitu?" Tanya Sasori dengan lemah lembut.

"aku sudah tidak punya siapa – siapa lagi, tidak ada orang yang mencitaku dengan tulus, semuanya telah hilang, orang tuaku meninggalkanku aku tidak punya keluarga lagi, orang yang aku cintai sudah memilih untuk bersama orang lain, dan juga-" kata – kata Sakura terputus.

"dan juga apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasori penasaran, tetapi sudah lama Sakura terdiam Sakura tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Sasori.

"Sakura-chan?" ucap Sasori lembut.

"ah tidak.. tidak… apa kakak sudah makan?" Tanya Sakura terlihat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"belum hehe, Sakura-chan senyum dong…" ucap Sasori mencubit pipi imut Sakura.

"iya ya kak, aduh sakit tau..." ucap Sakura memasang senyumnya, Sasori kemudian mengacak – acak rambut Sakura, walaupun Sasori sebenarnya tahu Sakura sedang memasang senyum palsunya.

"kak ini aku punya teriyaki, ayo kita makan..." ucap Sakura sambil membuka kotak makannya.

"tidak mau..." ucap Sasori, "ayo lah kak istirahat akan berakhir sebentar lagi…" ucap Sakura sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

"tapi ada syaratnya Sakura-chan..." balas Sasori cepat.

"memangnya apa syaratnya? Cepaattt.." ucap Sakura sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"suaapp…" balas Sasori menahan tawanya.

"iya tapi aku juga pingin disuap juga, sudah lama aku-" ucapan Sakura terputus oleh telunjuk Sasori yang kini berada di depan bibirnya.

"stooppp, aku hanya bercanda Sakura-chann..." balas Sasori dan mengambil sepasang sumpit yang ada di dalam kotak bekal tersebut.

"itadakimasu.." ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata onyx dari kejauhan telah memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan sinis.

Kriinngggg…

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, seperti biasa sakura menunggu Sasuke untuk pulang bersama. Sakura berjalan menuju parkiran sepeda motor, di sana masih tampak sepeda motor Sasuke.

"sepertinya Sasuke belum pulang..." ucap Sakura sembari melihat jam tangannya yang menunjuk pukul tiga sore, 'satu jam lagi aku harus ke rumah sakit...' gumam Sakura.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri, tetapi sudah setengah jam Sakura menunggu Sasuke belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sedangkan parkiran kini telah sepi karena banyak siswa – siswa yang sudah pulang.

10 menit

20 menit

30 menit

Akhirnya Sasuke menunjukkan batang hidungnya juga, senyum manis terukir di wajah Sakura sampai ia melihat Tayuya berada di sebelah Sasuke sedang menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Senyuman yang tadinya bertengger di wajah Sakura menghilang seketika.

"Sasuke ayo kita pulang bersama..." ajak Sakura sambil melambai – lambaikan tangannya berharap Sasuke membalas lambaian tangannya, tapi harapan Sakura harus pupus karena yang ada Sasuke tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Sakura.

"Sasuke aku tunggu di depan ya..." ucap Sakura menyalakan mesin sepeda motornya, Sakura berusaha bersabar menghadapi Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengacuhkannya.

Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya pada jarum jam tangannya yang telah menunjuk pukul empat kurang, Sakura melihat ke belakang tetapi Sasuke tak kunjung keluar dari halaman sekolahnya. Sakura memutuskan untuk melihat Sasuke kembali ke tempat Sasuke memarkirkan sepeda motornya tadi, tetapi baru saja sakura turun dari sepeda motornya Sasuke telah mengendarai sepeda motor ninjanya dan dibelakangnya sepasang emerald indah itu menangkap Tayuya yang memeluk Sasuke dengan mesranya.

'usahaku sia – sia lagi ya Sasuke...' gumam Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang telah menghilang bercampur dengan kendaraan lain.

"Sakura-chan..." Sasori menepuk bahu Sakura.

"aisshhh, kakak ini mengagetkanku saja..." balas Sakura tangannya memegangi jantungnya seraya menaiki sepeda motornya.

"Sakura-chan tunggu, mau kemana?" Tanya Sasori memarkirkan sepeda motornya di dekat sepeda motor Sakura.

"aku mau ke rumah sakit Sasori-nii, aku kerja paruh waktu disana kalau Sasori-nii?" Tanya Sakura.

"ayo kuantar, aku mulai bekerja nanti jam lima sore di distro dekat rumah sakit konoha.." Ucapnya seraya memakai helm hitamnya.

"Sasori-nii bekerja di distro akatsuki?" Tanya Sakura.

"aku dan Deidara bekerja di sana, memangnya kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Sasori penasaran.

"wah ternyata selama ini tempat kita bekerja dekat sekali ya, aku bekerja di rumah sakit konoha kak..." balas Sakura cepat.

"oh ya? Kalau begitu nanti Sakura-chan pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Sasori lagi.

"aku pulang tengah malam, tapi tegantung shiftnya juga sih kak..." balas Sakura.

"oke setiap hari aku akan menjemputmu ya, kita pulang bersama..." ajak Sasori menaiki sepeda motornya.

"oke, ayo kak berangkat aku sudah telat…" ucap Sakura sembari menyalakan mesin sepeda motornya diikuti Sasori dibelakangnya.

Sesampainya di depan rumah sakit konoha Sakura menghentikan laju sepeda motornya, ia memilih menuntun sepeda motornya ke tempat parkir yang berada di dekat taman rumah sakit.

"Sasori-nii aku duluan ya..." ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"oh iya Sakura, jaa..." balas Sasori diikuti lambaian tangannya.

Sakura memarkirkan sepeda motornya dan berlari memasuki gedung putih yang terlihat begitu megah itu. Sakura berjalan cepat menuju ruang perawat, ia melihat jam yang bertengger di pergelangan tangannya, 'aduh bakalan telat nih...' gumam Sakura memasukkan tasnya ke loker miliknya dan segera mengganti bajunya.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Shizune dari luar ruangan perawat.

"ada apa Shizune-sama? Maaf aku baru datang..." ucap Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"tak apa Sakura-chan, lebih baik sekarang kamu segera melaksanakan pekerjaanmu sebelum Tsunade-sama datang dan terakhir jangan terlalu capai ya Sakura-chan dan teratur minum obat yang telah kuberikan padamu..." ucap Shizune, dokter yang merawat pasien – pasien kanker di rumah sakit ini.

Sakura mengambil meja dorong telah berisikan makanan dan obat – obatan untuk pasien – pasien dan segera berlalu setelah ia menundukkan badannnya di hadapan Shizune. Sakura menaiki lift dan menekan lantai lima tempat pasien – pasien yang terkena kanker dirawat, di rumah sakit konoha lantai – lantai dibedakan sesuai jenis penyakitnya, dan juga para perawat juga bertanggung jawab pada lantai berapa ia ditugaskan.

Sakura mengetuk kamar pertama yang berada di dekat lift tersebut. Seperti biasanya, pasien pertama yang ia rawat adalah sai.

tok tok tok…

"masuk..." jawab pasien yang ada di dalam kamar.

"ogenki desuka Sai-san? (apa kabar sai?)" tanya Sakura dengan ceria.

"hai genki desu Sakura-san... (ya baik – baik saja Sakura...)" balas sai memasang cengiran khasnya.

"Sai-san ini seperti biasa kubawakan makanan dan juga obat untukmu.." ucap Sakura meletakkan makanan dan obatnya di meja dekat tempat tidur Sai.

"mana paman Danzo? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya..." ucap Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"oh tou-san, saat ini ia sedang berada di Tokyo ada urusan dengan rekan bisnis katanya…" jawab Sai yang mulai menyendokkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"memangnya Sai-san tidak punya saudara sepupu? Yang kutahu, yang sering menjenguk Sai-san hanya ayahmu saja..." ucap Sakura sembari membereskan ruangan kamar sai.

"sebenarnya aku punya kakak, tetapi ia meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena penyakit yang sama denganku..." jawab Sai tatapannya kini menjadi sendu.

"maaf Sai-san..." ucap Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"tak apa Sakura-chan, lagi pula aku masih memiliki saudara sepupu, umurnya sama sepertiku tapi dia itu seperti robot saja menurutku sedangkan Ibu dan kakaknya, mereka sangat ramah..." jawab Sai menyunggingkan senyum.

"jadi begitu, kau masih beruntung Sai-san..." Sakura menengadahkan kepala pinknya menatap langit sore dari jendela kamar Sai yang terbuka.

"dan kau tahu Sakura-san, bulan depan saudaraku akan melaksanakan pertunangannya dan sebelum acaranya diadakan mereka akan menjengukku dulu…" ucap Sai dengan antusias.

"oh ya? Bukankah umurnya masih seumuran kita?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"iya sih, tapi entahlah aku sendiri bingung…" jawab Sai disambut tawa oleh mereka berdua.

"Sai-san, sekarang aku pergi dulu aku mau mengurus pasien lain..." ucap Sakura yang sedang merapikan alat makan Sai dan langsung pergi dengan menutup pintu sepelan mungkin.

Sakura berjalan ke kamar lain dan seterusnya seperti itu.

Sakura menatap jam tangan yang saat ini telah menunjuk tengah malam.

"akhirya selesai juga…" ucap Sakura merenggangkan otot – ototnya yang kaku karena bekerja.

Sakura segera membereskan pekerjaannya dan kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan perawat, Sakura mengambil tasnya dan segera berlari menuju lift untuk turun ke lantai dasar menemui suster yang akan menggantikannya.

Ting…

Pintu lift terbuka, menampakkan matsuuri yang juga sedang menunggu lift untuk naik ke atas.

"Sakura-san..." sapa Matsuuri sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"oh Matsuuri-san..." balas Sakura diikuti senyum yang terukir manis di wajahnya.

"oh iya Sakura-san, tentang itu aku telah menyetujui untuk menggantikan pekerjaanmu..." ucap Matsuuri diikuti tangannya yang menepuk – nepuk pelan bahu Sakura

"arigatou Matsuuri-san..." balas Sakura membungkukan sedikit badannya.

"aku duluan ya Sakura-san, jaa mata... (sampai bertemu besok)" ucap Matsuuri sebelum pintu lift tertutup pada sakura.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sepeda motornya yang terparkir di dekat taman rumah sakit konoha. Sakura mengenakan helmnya dan saat hendak menaiki sepeda motornya tiba – tiba saja dari belakang seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Sakura-chaann..." teriak sasori secara tiba – tiba menepuk pundak Sakura dari belakang.

"Sasooriii-nii..." teriak Sakura memukul kecil lengan Sasori.

"hehe gomen ne Sakura-chan..." ucap Sasori merangkul pundak Sakura.

"huuu, kalau aku mati disini bagaimana hah?" ancam Sakura melepaskan rangkulan Sasori.

"hehe, Sakura-chan gomen yaa..." ucap Sasori memasang puppy eyesnya.

"dasar kakak..." ucap Sakura mendecih diikuti gelak tawa keduanya.

"lihat, ini sudah tengah malam Sakura-chan ayo kita pulang..." ajak Sasori menaiki sepeda motornya.

Sasuke pov

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku pada kasur mencoba memejamkan mataku, tetapi sudah berulang kali aku mencoba untuk bisa terlelap tetapi itu semua sia – sia apalagi ini sudah tengah malam lewat.

Aku keluar dari kamarku untuk mengambil segelas air putih untuk mengobati rasa haus tenggorokanku, setelah selesai aku berjalan kembali menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Dari luar rumah terdengar suara mesin sepeda motor yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi di telingaku, aku membuka pintu rumahku dan melihat sakura. Sakura memang biasa pulang tengah malam, 'dia kan..' aku mengingat kejadian tadi siang di taman belakang sekolah.

'apa yang mereka lakukan, ck..' gumamku kesal entah kenapa aku jadi merasa kesal begini, segera aku menutup pintu rumahku dengan kesal, dan segera memasuki kamarku berharap rasa kantukku segera datang.

end sasuke pov

"kak, terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang..."ucap Sakura membungkukkan sebagian badannya.

"hey Sakura-chan, tidak usah terlalu formal begini hehe" balas Sasori cepat.

"hehe kalau begitu kakak hati – hati ya dijalan..." ucap Sakura saat Sasori memutar sepeda motornya.

"iya Sakura-chan, besok pagi kujemput ya..." ucap Sasori sambil memakai helmnya.

"emm, terserah kakak saja kalau tidak merepotkan…" jawab Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"baiklah kalau begitu, jam 6 ya..." ucap Sasori menyalakan mesin sepeda motornya meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"jaa…" balas Sakura pelan diikuti lambaian tangan kecilnya mengantar kepergian Sasori.

Setelah bayangan Sasori sudah tidak terlihat lagi Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia meletakkan tasnya di kursi yang berada di kamarnya. Ia membuka tasnya dan segera mengerjakan tugas – tugasnya, setelah beberapa lama kemudian Sakura akhirnya selesai juga. Ia merapikan buku - bukunya dan memasang alarm di dekat kasurnya, Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur mencoba mengingat – ingat kejadian tadi siang ,ia memutar badannya melihat jam yang berada di dekat kasurnya menunjuk pukul dua pagi.

'tinggal satu minggu lagi...' gumam Sakura memejamkan matanya.

Kriingggg

Alarm Sakura berbunyi, perlahan Sakura membuka matanya dengan malas ia mematikan alarmnya, menyibakkan selimut dan membuka jendela kamarnya. Matahari belum tampak sepenuhnya, segera Sakura bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera membuka lemari pakaiannya. Karena sekarang hari Sabtu Sakura memakai seragam berwarna biru tua dengan rok selutut dan kemeja dengan lengan panjang di sertai pita merah kecil di kerahnya.

Sakura melihat dirinya di depan cermin kamarnya, ia menyisir rambutnya perlahan menguncir ekor kuda dan memberikan sedikit bedak pada wajahnya yang terlihat pucat, sekarang Sakura terlihat cantik di depan cermin ditambah jam tangan yang ia pakai semakin mempercantik penampilannya.

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur untuk membuat bekalnya, ia membuka lemari kecilnya dan menemukan beberapa bahan makanan. Sakura segera membuat bekalnya, ia melihat jam yang bertengger dipergelangan tangan kirinya, yang menunjuk pukul 6 kurang lima menit.

Tok tok tok…

Suara pintu rumah Sakura yang diketuk dari luar menghentikan kegiatannya, Sakura berjalan cepat menuju pintu rumahnya. Sakura melihat keluar dari jendelnya, ternyata Sasori yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Sakura membersihkan tangannya dan membuka into rumahnya.

"oh kakak, ayo masuk dulu aku masih membuat bekal…" menarik tangan Sasori menuju kursi yang berada di ruang tamu.

"oh iya Sakura-chan, aku akan menunggu..." ucap Sasori mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"hehe sebentar ya kak..." ucap Sakura melangkah menuju dapurnya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Sakura keluar dengan membawa kotak bekalnya menghampiri Sasori.

"ayo kita berangkat..." ajak Sakura menarik tangan Sasori.

"hehe ayoo..." balas Sasori.

Sasori berjalan menju sepeda motornya sedangkan Sakura mengunci rumahnya, Sakura berlari menuju Sasori tetapi tanpa sengaja Sakura menyandung batu yang membuat Sakura hampir terjatuh jika saja tangan Sasori terlambat meraih badannya.

"Sakuraaa berhati – hatilah, kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?" ucap Sasori membantu Sakura berdiri.

"hehe gomen ne..." balas Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"hhh, ya sudah ayo kita berangkat Sakura-chan..." ucap Sasori menyunggingkan senyumnya membuat Sakura yang tadinya menggembungkan pipinya ikut tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan pakai ini..." ucap Sasori menyodorkan helm untuk sakura.

"iya kak..." Sakura mengenakan helm yang diberikan Sasori dan menaiki motor Sasori. Tak butuh waktu lama sosok Sasori dan Sakura sudah menyatu dengan lautan kendaraan yang berada dijalan raya.

Tetapi tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata onyx memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan death glarenya.

"dia milikku..." gumamnya tanpa ia sadari.

Sakura memasuki kelasnya ia mememilih duduk di bangku paling depan, Sakura meletakkan tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas tetapi saat Sakura sudah sampai di pintu ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

"ohayou Sasuke..." sapa Sakura ramah.

"hn," balas Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang kini mengikutinya di belakangnya.

"Sasukee..." panggil Sakura pelan saat Sasuke mendudukkan badannya di bangkunya, tetapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyahutinya.

"Sasuke, tadi pagi aku membuatkan bekal kesukaanmu. Nanti siang kita makan bersama ya..." ucap Sakura.

"hn," jawab Sasuke tanpa memperhatikan Sakura.

"hey Haruno apa yang kau lakukan dengan kekasihku hah?" ucap Tayuya yang tiba – tiba mendorong bahu sakura.

"kekasih?" Tanya Sakura untuk memperjelas kata – kata Tayuya baru saja.

"ya, Sasuke-koi adalah kekasihku…" balas Tayuya cepat, Tayuya segera menggelayutkan tangannya di pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"kekasih ya?" ucap Sakura menahan tangisnya.

"sudah kubilang kan kalau aku ini-" kata – kata Tayuya terpotong saat Sasuke tiba – tiba menarik tangannya keluar kelas.

Sakura mengambil tasnya dan berlari meninggalkan kelasnya menuju taman belakang sekolah, Sasori yang melihat Sakura berlari meninggalkan kelasnya segera ikut menyusul Sakura.

Sakura mendudukkan badannya di pohon yang cukup rindang dan dekat dengan air mancur yang bisa dibilang cukup sepi. Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya, tiba – tiba saja ia mendengar suara seorang yang cukup ia kenal , ia berusaha mencari sumber suara tersebut sampai tiba – tiba ia terpaku melihat Sasuke dan Tayuya yang sedang bertengkar.

Sasuke pov

"apa yang kau lakukan hah?" ucapku, kulihat Tayuya begitu kaget dengan suaraku yang memang meninggi.

"gomen ne Sasuke-kun aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi..." jawab Tayuya.

"apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan hah? Belum cukup aku sudah mau menjadi tunanganmu?" bentakku pada Tayuya, entah aku begitu emosi saat ini.

"kenapa kita tidak mengumumkannya saja lagi pula sebentar lagi kan kita akan menikah, dan juga agar Haruno sialan itu tidak dekat – dekat lagi denganmu..." balas Tayuya dengan acuh.

"ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia, dia hanya gadis bodoh..." jawabku cepat.

"lihat saja sampai Haruno saialan itu berbuat apa – apa denganmu…" ucap Tayuya meninggalkanku sendirian.

"akkhhh…" teriakku frustasi sambil mengacak – acak rambutku.

Kulihat kearah sekelilingku, aku berjalan menuju air mancur dan tanpa sengaja aku mendengar isakkan kecil. Aku mencari sumber suara tersebut dan aku menemukan sakura menangis di dekat air mancur.

'apa ia mendengar percakapanku tadi?' gumam Sasuke kepalanya bertambah pusing memikirkannya. Aku berjalan mendekati Sakura, tetapi tiba – tiba langkahku terhenti saat simerah itu muncul kembali.

'cihhh dia lagi...' gumamku berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang direngkuh Sasori.

~end Sasuke pov

"Sakura-chan kau kenapa?" seru Sasori saat ia melihat Sakura yang menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya. Badannya terlihat begitu bergetar Sasori segera menenangkan sakura.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasori mengusap bahu Sakura dengan lembut, tetapi Sakura tak juga mau menjawab pertanyaan sasori.

"Sakuraa? Aku begitu khawatir denganmu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ucap Sasori sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Isakan sakura tiba – tiba berhenti, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya pelan. Sakura menatap Sasori dengan tatapan sayu, ia menatap Sasori lama dan kemudian Sakura dengan tiba – tiba memeluk Sasori dan isakannya pun terpecah kembali.

"Sakura tenanglah, apa yang telah terjadi?" Tanya Sasori lagi mengelus pundak Sakura.

"Sasori-nii..." suara Sakura bergetar.

"ada apa Sakura?" balas Sasori cepat.

"kak..." panggil Sakura ragu, "kak apa kesalahanku?" seru Sakura diikuti isakannya yang bertambah keras.

"apa maksudmu Sakura? Kau tidak salah apa – apa..." jawab Sasori menatap intens wajah Sakura yang begitu nanar.

"kak kehidupanku berubah sejak kecelakaan orang tuaku, aku penyebab mereka meninggal, aku tidak bisa memaafkan kesalahanku..." ucap Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"apa maksudmu Sakura?"

.

.

.

~TBC~

Bales review dulu yuk ^0^

**Aden L kazt: **Wah masa? XD ahaha, makasih :)) ini udah lanjut yaa, makasih juga udah nge-fav fic ini :D

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom**: makasih udah bilang fic saya menarik, hohoho.. kasian juga sih kalo sakura entar jadi bodoh bakalan dikurangin deh.. :D dan juga akan saya perbanyak dialognya di chapter chapter selanjutnya.. makasih sudah ngeriview... :3

**birupink-chan: **ini sudah update, maaf lama hehe :D makasih sudah ngeriview... :3

**Mushi kara-chan: **makasih udah bilang fic saya bagus, :"3 sarannya sangat berguna bagi saya, dan juga makasih sudah bersedia ngeriview... :D

**Fevri Feven: **okeh, ini sudah update.. makasih sudah ngeriview fic ini... :"D

**Floral White:** makasih udah bilang fic ini menarik :"D, sarannya sangat berguna bagi saya... :"3 makasih udah mau ninggalin riview di fic saya.. :"3

**Uchiha Hazuba no Hazu-chan:** di chapter dua ini bakalan di bongkar hubungan sasuke sama tayuya, hehehe :D kalo cara ngepublish itu saya liat di google, banyak banget caranya di google plus gak rumit.. karena saya baru disini masih banyak kesalahan waktu ngepublish chapter 1 kemarin, jadi saya takut kalo salah ngasih taunya.. gomenne Hazu-chan.. :"3 tapi makasih banyak udah bersedia meninggalkan riview untuk fic saya ini... :"D

**Fiyui-chan: **makasih udah bilang bagus untuk fic saya ini :"3 sarannya sangat berguna bagi saya.. maaf baru publish sekarang, dan terimakasih sudah meninggalkan riview di fic saya ini... :"D

**Hanazono yuri: **ini sudah publish makasih sudah mau meninggalkan review di fic saya ini... :"D

**Luca Marvell: **ini udah lanjut ya, maaf kalo lama.. :"3 makasih sudah bersedia meninggalkan review di fic saya ini... :"D

**A/N**: hallo _minna-san!_ Alhamdulillah chapter dua udah jadi :"" maaf ya aku update-nya lama m(_ _)m, maaf juga kalo chapter ini mengecewakan, maaf juga kalo ada typo-nya bertebaran, maaf juga kalo alurnya kecepatan dan kesalahan fatal lainnya, maklum masih baru disini selama ini Cuma bisa ngebaca doang.. hehe ^,^

Udah dulu dah, saya bener-bener udah kebanyakan bacot-_-V hehehe, makasih buat yang udah nge-review, nge-fav, dan nge-follow fic ini^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Sakura teman kecil sasuke ternyata menyukai sasuke yang kini telah bertunangan tapi bagaimana perasaan sasuke saat sakura menghilang dan kembali tengah mengidap penyakit yang membuat umurnya tak akan lama?

**Disclaimer: naruto masih punyanya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU/OOC/ Typo bertebaran /dll dsb.**

Don't like don't read okeh?

.

.

~Flash back

Sakura pov

Saat itu di sekolah diadakan pertunjukkan siswanya yang harus dihadiri orang tuanya. Sedangkan kedua orang tuaku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Aku meminta kedua orangtuaku untuk datang ke pertunjukanku karena aku iri dengan teman – temanku yang selalu pergi bersama orang tuanya, selalu dijemput oleh orang tuanya sedangkan aku, setiap hari aku hanya dijemput sopir yang selalu datang terlambat ke sekolah.

Pada hari pertunjukkan aku bersiap – siap dibantu oleh pelayanku, Ayame-chan. Setelah siap aku kembali menghubungi kedua orangtuaku untuk kembali mengingatkan agar datang ke pertunjukanku, setelah itu aku berangkat bersama sopirku dan Ayame-chan ke sekolahku.

.

aku menatap keluar jendela kaca mobil yang kini kunaiki, pandanganku masih setia menatap awan yang kini hanya di selimuti awan hitam. Suara gemuruh petir membuatku menjauhi kaca jendela dan segera menenggalamkan wajahku pada tubuh Ayame-chan yang duduk di sebelahku. Kututup telingaku dengan kedua tangan kecilku rapat- rapat, kurasakan Ayame-chan dengan lembut mengusap pundakku membuatku sedikit tenang.

Aku kembali mendudukkan tubuh mungilku, kurapatkan jarak yang tersisa antara aku dan Ayama-chan. Wajahku kembali memandangi langit yang kini telah menurunkan anugrahnya, ya hujan yang cukup deras menerpa kota ini. Keringat dingin menjalari tubuhku saat suara petir kembali bergerumuh, kini hanya kedua orangtuaku yang ada di pikiranku. Jantungku berdegup dengan keras, entah mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian mobil yang kutumpangi kini telah berhenti didepan sebuah gedung yang sangat familiar bagiku, ya ternyata kami sudah sampai disekolah. Dengan sigap supir yang berada di kursi depan mengambil paying dan membukakan pintu hummer hitam yang kutumpangi. Aku berjalan berdampingan dengan Ayame-chan menuju ruangan pertunjukkan. Kupercepat langkahku saat bayangan kedua orangtuaku kembali memenuhi kepalaku, rasa rindu menyergapku setalah satu bulan ini orang tuaku pergi untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri.

Langkahku terhenti saat kini di hadapanku kini berdiri beberapa orang laki – laki bertubuh tegap yang menghadangku. Aku bersembunyi di belakang Ayame-chan saat orang – orang itu memperhatikanku, aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada sepasang kaki Ayame-chan.

"apa yang akan mereka lakukan disini Ayame-san? Aku takut sekali..." ucapku pelan berharap orang – orang yang kini berada di hadapan kami tak mendengarnya.

"entahlah nona, tetapi perasaanku tidak enak sedari tadi..." jawabnya, tangannya meraih tangan mungilku dan menggemgamnya dengan erat.

Pria – pria itu tiba – tiba sedikit membuka celah di tengah mereka, dan dengan cepat Anko-sensei menghampiriku dan memelukku. Kurasakan badannya begitu bergetar dan terdengar isakkannya semakin keras saat ia menatapku, tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku. Kerutan yang muncul diwajahku bagaikan sirna saat Anko-sensei datang senyum manisku kini terukir manis di wajahku.

"Anko-sensei k-kenap-pa?" tanyaku, tanganku yang bebas berusaha membalas pelukan Anko-sensei.

"Sakura-chan kau harus tabah ya…" ucap Anko-sensei menahan isakkannya.

"Tabah kenapa Anko- sensei? Apa yang telah terjadi?" tanyaku, keringat dingin menjalari tubuhku. Entah perasaan tidak enak apa yang mengganjal hatiku sedari tadi.

"S-sa-kkura-chan orang tuamu..."

"ada apa dengan kaa-san dan otou-san? Apa mereka sudah tiba disini? Dimana mereka?aku ingin melihat mraka dengan segera..." sambungku cepat, perasaan takut itu kian menghantuiku. Kupaksakan senyuman manis terukir di wajahku berharap kedua orangtuaku dapat melihat senyumanku.

"mereka sudah pergi Sakura-chan..." ucap Anko-sensei lirih menundukkan kepalanya tangannya masih menggenggam erat tanganku.

"A-ap-pa maksud sensei? Mereka tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkanku, mereka sedang perjalan ke sini untuk melihat pertunjukkanku..." jawabku cepat melepaskan genggaman tangan Anko-sensei. Keringat dngin kian menjalari tubuhku, tubuhku dengan sekejap ematung saat mendengar ucapan Anko-sensei.

"Sakura-San, mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan, saat pesawat yang mereka tumpangi akan mendarat pesawat itu terjatuh karena cuaca yang buruk..." ucap salah satu polisi berbadan tegap.

"ayo ikutlah dengan kami..." ucapnya membalikkan badannya.

.

Mobil yang kini kunaiki telah memasuki halaman rumahku yang cukup luas. Setelah mobil benar – benar berhenti dengan sigap supir yang duduk di kursi kemudi kembali membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Aku berjalan gontai memasuki rumahku bersama Ayame-san yang setia berada di sebelahku. kulihat beberapa orang menunggu di luar rumah, entah apa yang mereka perbincangkan. Pikiranku kini benar – benar kosong, entah apa yang menuntunku berjalan menuju dua peti yang telah diletakkan di ruang tengah rumahku.

Aku berusaha menahan air mata yang sedari tadi memenuhi pelupuk mataku kembali membasahi wajah pucatku, tetapi tetap saja air mata itu kembali menerobos keluar dari sepasang emerald ini. Perlahan kugerakkan tangan kecilku untuk membuka kain yang menutupi peti yang kini berada di hadapanku. Hanya wajah tenang, kulit pucat, dan badan yang telah kaku yang menyambutku sebelum sepasang emerald ini tidak bisa lagi melihat mereka untuk selamanya.

"kaa-san, kenapa kalian meninggalkanku? Apa kaa-san dan tou-san marah karena aku meminta kalian melihat pertunjukkanku? Kenapa kalian diam saja jawab aku kaa-san... " tangisanku semakin keras.

"tenanglah nyonya, iklaskan mereka.." ucap Ayame memelukku dari belakang berusaha menenangkanku.

"jangan tinggalkan saku sendirian, saku takut, saku tidak ingin sendirian, kaa-san tou-san bangun…" kurasakan lututku kini menyentuh lantai marmer yang keras, pikiranku kosong.

"nonaa…"

.

Rintik hujan masih setia menjadi pengantar kepergian kedua orang tuaku, begitu juga aku yang masih setia berdiri di dekat makam orang tuaku dengan membawa setangkai bunga lily putih dan paying hitam. Pemakaman telah usai sedari tadi dan aku masih ingin di sini, aku masih belum bisa melepas kepergian kedua orang tuaku.

Kedua lututku melemas mengingat masa – masa indah saat aku masih bersama mereka, aku jatuh terduduk sedangkan payung hitam yang sedari tadi melindungiku dari terpaan hujan telah jatuh sedari tadi. Aku menangis dalam diamku, hanya langit dan hujan yang menjadi saksi bisu. Kusandarkan kepalaku pada batu nisan kedua orang tuaku, tak peduli lagi dengan dinginnya udara yang menusuk hingga tulangku.

Kueratkan pelukan lenganku pada nisan kedua orang tuaku, mencoba mencari kehangat. Masih terbayang kenangan – kenangan di masa lalu, membuatku menghiraukan dinginnya hawa yang telah menusuk tubuhku sedari tadi.

"nona, ayo kita pulang, nanti kau bisa sakit kalau di sini terus.." ucapan Ayame menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, ia dengan lembut menggenggam tanganku ynag kini terasa dingin. Kutatap kembali makam orang tuaku, rasanya berat meninggalkan mereka, tetapi aku juga tidak enak menolak permintaan Ayame yang sudah begitu baik padaku. Akhirnya aku menuruti Ayame untuk pulang bersamanya.

end Sakura pov

Tok tok tok

Suara pintu rumah Sakura yang di ketuk dari luar membuat Ayame berjalan cepat menuju pintu untukmembukakan pintu. Sedangkan Sakura, ia memilih duduk diam menatap taman belakang yang menenangkan setelah kepergian orang tuanya satu bulan yang lalu.

Sebuah senyum manis terukir di wajah pucat Sakura saat ingatan ingatan dimana ia bermain di taman belakang rumahnya bersama orangtuanya. Tetapi senyum itu segera sirna saat memori kelam satu bulan yang lalu membayangi Sakura. Tatapannya kembali sayu, sakura menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

"nona, ada tamu yang mencarimu..." ucap Ayame menghampiri Sakura yang termenung di taman belakang rumahnya.

"siapa?" Tanya Sakura lirih tanpa melihat ke arah Ayame.

"Entahlah nona, kalau tidak salah namanya Fugaku-sama.." jawab Ayame lembut.

"oh.." jawab Sakura berjalan menuju ruang tamu menemui tamu tersebut diikuti Ayame dibelakangnya.

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu, ia duduk di salah satu sofa yang kosong. Tak beberapa lama Ayame datang membawa dua gelas minuman dan beberapa makanan ringan.

"Sakura-san, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau yang tabah ya…" ucapnya sembari menegakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sakura.

"genki desu, Arigatou Fugaku-sama... (baik – baik saja, terima kasih Fugaku-sama...)" jawab Sakura lirih.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk memberikan ini, aku tahu Sakura-san belum tahu maksud dari ini semua dan juga Sakura-san masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa mengurus ini semua sendirian, jadi biar aku yang membantumu mengurus ini semua sampai kau bisa mengurus semua ini sendiri..." ucapnya sembari mengeluarkan beberapa map dari tas hitamnya.

"terserah Fugaku-sama saja, aku akan menurut..." jawab Sakura lirih.

"ya sudah, kalau kau butuh sesuatu hubungi saja aku aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri jadi tak usah sungkan, sering – seringlah bermain ke rumah..." ucapnya sebelum pergi hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

~ Sakura pov

Sasuke adalah sahabatku dari kecil, itu membuat kami sangat dekat ditambah lagi kedua orang tua kami yang sudah seperti layaknya saudara. Setelah kepergian kedua orangtuaku Sasukelah yang dapat menghiburku, membuatku dengan cepat jatuh hati pada Sasuke. Hampir setiap hari aku bermain bersamanya.

Tetapi semuanya berubah saat aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kehidupanku dan tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan. Dengan terpaksa aku tinggal di panti asuhan itu dan juga menjual seluruh aset kedua orangtuaku. Dan karena itu pula aku harus meninggalkan cinta pertamaku.

Tetapi setelah dua tuhan aku tinggal di panti asuhan tersebut, panti asuhan tersebut mengalami kebangkrutan yang membuatku tinggal bersama keluarga Fugaku-sama. Keluarga Fugaku-sama menyambutku dengan baik, tetapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Sikapnya begitu acuh terhadapku, ia tidak seperti dulu lagi yang selalu memberi semangat dan menghiburku.

Kriinnngggg..

Suara alarm Sakura berbunyi, dengan malas Sakura membuka matanya dan menyibakkan selimut yang melindungi tubuhnya dari udara dingin kota konoha pagi hari. Ia berjalan menuju pintu balkonnya yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya dan membukanya lebar – lebar. Sejuknya udara pagi dan hangatnya sinar matahari yang menerpanya membuatnya nyaman berlama – lama di balkon kamarnya. Ia merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke belakang, dan tanpa sengaja mata sakura menangkap sosok yang selama ini selalu menghantui pikirannya. Sosok yang selama dua tahun ini berada di hatinya dan sosok yang menghiburnya saat Sakura bersedih dulu.

'ternyata dia banyak berubah ya…' gumam Sakura pelan. Tak berapa lama kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamarnya, ia menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Disana terlihat bibi Mikoto sedang menyiapkan makan pagi dibantu pembantunya.

"Mikoto-sama yang ini biar aku yang kerjakan ya?" ucap Sakura mengambil beberapa piring kotor dan mencucinya.

"ah Sakura-chan, tidak usah biar Chiyo-san saja yang mengerjakannya nanti.." jawab bibi Mikoto dengan lembut kepada Sakura.

"tidak apa – apa lagi pula Chiyo-san masih sangat repot.." ucap Sakura lagi berusha meyakinkan Mikoto.

"kalau begitu terima kasih ya Sakura-chan, sudah mau membantu..." ucap Mikoto lembut.

"tidak perlu berterima kasih, ini memang sudah menjadi tugasku.." jawab Sakura degan cepat memasang cengiran khasnya.

"Hhh, kau ini selalu saja begini sakura-chan arigatou..." ucap Mikoto, senyumnya terukir melihat tingkah Sakura.

~ Sakura pov

Aku berdiri di pinggir balkon kamarku menatap langit sore yang sebentar lagi akan menenggelamkan sinarnya. Cukup banyak pekerjaan yag aku kerjakan hari ini, kulihat jam yang menggantung di dekat pintu balkon yang menunjuk pukul lima sore. Ku penjamkan mataku menikmati udara sore hari yang menerpa wajahku, kueratkan pelukanku pada kedua lenganku untuk melindungiku dari hawa dingin yang kian lama semakin menyergapku.

"kaa-san.. tou-san.." gumamku lirih, semakin kueratkan pelukanku pada kedua lenganku. Ku tahan agar air mata ini tidak jatuh lagi seperti dulu, semakin kupejamkan kedua mataku. Tiba – tiba rasa pusing luar biasa itu kembali dan membuatku terjatuh terduduk di lantai balkon, darah segar menetes di lantai marmer putih.

Badangku bergetar hebat, keringat dingin membasahi piyama bermotif bunga sakura yang kukenakan. Pandanganku pun mengabur, membuatku tersungkur di lantai marmer putih yang telah bernoda darah segar. Kudengar pintu kamarku dibuka pelan dan seseorang berjalan pelan ke arahku, berusaha keras aku melihat wajah orang itu, tetapi sedetik kemudian pandanganku telah berubah menjadi hitam dan gelap.

~end Sakura pov

Sinar matahari berhasil mencuri celah meneruskan sinarnya, membuat seseorang yang sedang tertidur di atas sebuah ranjang king size mengerjap – erjapkan matanya. Disibakkannya selimut yang melindunginya dari dingin hawa konoha di pagi hari. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya, menyibakkan sebelah tirainya dan berjalan menuju pinggiran balkon. Ingatannya terkumpul sepenuhnya saat ia melihat tetesan darah yang telah mengering di dekat pintu balkonnya.

Sakura mendekati tetesan darah mengering itu tiba – tiba pening itu datang kembali, sakura jatuh terduduk lemas. Darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya, membuat Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu balkon kamarnya. Ia hanya bisa menatap langit yang kini sedang menampakkan mendungnya.

"Kami-sama apa yang sebenarnya terjadi lagi padaku.." gumam Sakura lirir sembari membersihkan sisa darah yang mengalir membasahi mulutnya dengan asal.

Sakura berusaha berdiri dengan meraih kenop pintu balkon kamarnya, entah mengapa pandangannya kini mulai mengabur, ia berjalan gontai mendekati nakas dekat ranjang quen sizenya. Setelah sampai Sakura membukanya dengan kasar untuk mencari kotak obatnya, tetapi tidak kunjung ia temukan.

"dimana kotak itu berada.." gerutu Sakura sembari memegangi kepalanya yang kini bertambah pening.

Sakura berusaha berjalan lagi menuju meja belajarnya yang berada di pojok ruangan, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan keributan yang ia buat karena berulang kali menabrak barang – barang yang ia lewati. Setelah sampai Sakura segera mendudukkan badannya yang telas lemas di kursi meja belajarnya. Tangannya berhenti memegangi kepalanya, dan mulai mencari kotak obatnya. Sudah lama Sakura mencari kotak itu tetapi hasilnya nihil, ia teta saja tidak bisa menemukan otak tersebut.

"dimana kotak itu..." gerutu Sakura lagi, ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan pening di kepalanya.

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya sebelah tangannya kembali memegangi kepalanya dan sebelah tangan lainnya berusaha memegangi dinding kamarnya. Langkahnya tiba berhenti saat ia matanya menangkap sosok yang selama ini telah ia sukai, untuk sementara kelegaan menghampiri hatinya karena ia melihat Sasuke membawa kotak obatnya.

"apa ini yang kau cari Haruno?" tanya Sasuke acuh, ia melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya tidak peduli dengan seseorang yang berharap pertolongannya.

Sakura yang sudah sangat lemas jatuh terduduk, tetapi ia tetap berusaha mendekat ke arah sasuke untuk mengambil kotak obat tersebut. Ia sangat membutuhkan kotak obat itu untuk saat ini.

"Sa..sasu..kke aku sangat membutuhkan kotak itu.." ucap Sakura lirih.

"apa pentingnya kotak ini, kau jangan berlebihan Sakura.." balas Sasuke sinis tetap acuh pada kondisi Sakura saat ini.

"Sa..sukke.. ttolong bberikan kotak itu, a..aku benar – benar membutuhkannya.." jawab Sakura lirih nafasnya tersengal – sengal dan air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya yang sedikit ternodai bercak darahnya tadi.

"jangan memandangku dengan tatapan sayu seperti itu, aku tidak suka orang sepertimu yang selalu melebih – lebihkan sesuatu seperti itu, dasar menyedihkan.." ucap Sasuke sinis, kemudian ia melemparkan kotak obat itu asal dan segera berbalik keluar dari kamar sakura.

"ada apa denganmu Sakura-chan? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali..." Tanya Chiyo-san saat Sakura mengambil air untuk mengobati rasa hausnya.

"ah, ini tidak apa – apa chiyo-san" jawab Sakura sembari meneguk habis air yang baru saja ia isi.

"apa kau sakit Sakura-chan? Beberapa hari ini kau jarang sekali keluar dari kamarmu…" Tanya Chiyo-san lagi.

"a..akku membaca novel kesukaanku kok chiyo-san, jadi malas untuk keluar kamar..." jawab Sakura terbata – bata.

"kalau Sakura-chan membutuhkan sesuatu panggil saja aku, tidak apa apa…" ucap Chiyo-san sembari mengelus pelan bahu sakura dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di dapur.

"terima kasih chiyo-san, aku sudah terlalu merepotkanmu terutamakeluarga ini.." ucap sakura lirih memejamkan matanya.

"Chiyo-san, Mikoto-sama dimana?" tanya Sakura sebelum Chiyo-san benar – benar berlalu.

"oh tadi sepertinya ia berada di ruang keluarga Sakura-chan..." jawabnya dan segera berlalu.

"Arigatou Chiyo-san..." ucap Sakura sebelum aku berlalu menuju ruangan keluarga untuk bertemu Mikoto.

~End flash back

Sakura pov

Aku menghapus air mataku yang sedari tadi telah membasahi kedua pipiku, ku coba menahan agar mereka tak keluar lagi. Kuhirup udara dalam – dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali ku arahkan pandanganku untuk mencari sosok yang sedari tadi dengan setia mendengar celotehanku.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasori yang sedari tadi menatapku intens.

"ada apa kak?" tanyaku memasang cengiranku.

"hidungmu..." ucapnya mencoba meraih hidungku, aku tahu apa maksud Sasori. Dengan cepat aku pergi meninggalkan sasori di taman belakang sekolah. Aku terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan orang – orang di sekelilingku menatapku aneh. Aku menundukkan kepalaku agar tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat keadaanku sekarang, aku berlari semakin cepat sampai tiba – tiba rasa pening itu datang kembali.

Aku melihat ke belakang memastikan Sasori tidak mengikutiku, senyuman kelegaan terukir di wajahku saat sosok Sasori belum juga terlihat. aku mengarahkan bola mataku menatap jam yang bertengger di tangan kananku, kulihat jam sudah menunjuk pukul 12 siang. 'sebentar lagi bel pasti akan berbunyi, aku harus cepat..' gumamku, tiba – tiba saja

Bruukkk..

Aku tersungkur jatuh ke belakang, aku meringis pelan sambil memegangi kepalaku yang kian terasa berat. Aaku melihat kedua telapak tanganku yang terluka karena menahan berat tubuh saat terjatuh. Kudengar suara Sasori memanggilku dari kejauhan, aku dengan segera berdiri dan kembali berlari tanpa melihat kepada orang yang sudah kutabrak.

Aku kian menjauh meninggalkan sekolah, entah kemana kakiku terus membawaku. Sampai tiba – tiba aku terpaku melihat pemandangan di depanku saat ini. Air mataku kembali mengalir membasahi kedua pipiku, aku berjalan gontai menuju dua batu nisan di dekat pohon rindang yang berada di tengah pemakaman. Secara tiba – tiba sepasang kakiku melemas, ya aku jatuh terduduk saat kulihat makam kedua orang tuaku.

"kaa-san, tou-san aku sangat merindukan kalian.." ucapku sembari memegangi kedua nisan orang tuaku.

Perlahan kurasakan hawa dingin yang menggores setiap inci kulitku membuatku menatap langit yang kini telah menggelap di ikuti rintikan air yang siap membasahi tanah konoha. Hujan semakin deras mengguyurku yang masih setia berada di sini. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku disamping nisan kaa-san, kupeluk kedua lengan yang teah menggigil sedari tadi untuk mencari kehangatan.

"kaa-san tou-san gomenne, gomenne..." ucapku pelan, hawa dingin kian menusuk kulitku yang kini hanya dilindungi seragam yang telah basah.

"kaa-san tou-san aku yang menyebabkan kalian seperti ini, aku bersalah kaa-san tou-san... ini semua salahku..." air mataku kembali mengalir dengan deras "apa kaa-san dan tou-san marah kepadaku? Aku minta maaf... apa semua ini hukuman dari kaa-san dan tou-san? Setelah kalian pergi aku tidak punya siapa – siapa lagi, orang orang di sekelilingku membenciku, dan sekarang aku-" tiba – tiba pening itu kembali menghujamku.

Aku berusaha menahannya dengan memegangi kepalaku dengan sebelah tanganku, tetapi itu tetap tidak berhasil mengurangi rasa sakit itu. Kurasakan cairan hangat mengalir dari hidungku, kusentuhkan ujung tanganku pada hidungku dan saat hendak menghadapkan tanganku pada wajahku pandanganku mulai mengabur. Kulihat samar bercak merah yang telah bercampur dengan air hujan memenuhi ujung telunjukku yang membuatku bertambah pusing. Kuarahkan kepalaku ke segala arah, mencoba mencari orang yang bisa menolongku, tetapi tak ada siapa – siapa di tempat seperti ini.

"akkhhhh…" jeritku saat kurasakan kepalaku seperti ditusuk dari belakang.

"kaa-sann t-tto-long a-aa-ku..."ucaku pelan, tanganku berusaha meraih batu nisan kedua orang tuakku.

Grepp..

"bodoh..." kudengar samar suara barotain yang kini ada di belakangku.

Kurasakan seseorang menahan tubuhku, perlahan ia mulai menggendongku dan berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman. Aku mengerjap – erjapkan mataku berharap dapat melihat orang yang kini berada di hadapanku tetapi pandanganku perlahan mulai mengabur dan dengan sekejap semuanya menjadi gelap.

~ normal pov

Matahari pagi berhasil menembus celah celah tirai yang berada di salah satu ruangan, membuat seseorang yang tertidur di ranjang sedehana itu mengerjap – erjap menunjukkan mata emerald indahnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya pada pinggir ranjangnya, sedangkan matanya sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamarnya. Ingatan kejadian kemarin sore kembali berputar di kepalanya, sampai tiba – tibanya ia teringat akan suara barotain yang menghampirinya saat pening itu datang.

Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya berharap menemukan sosok yang telah menolongnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliliing rumahnya, tetapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Saat Sakura akan kembali ke kamarnya tanpa sengaja indra penciumannya mencium bau masakan dari arah dapur. Dengan cepat Sakura menuju dapur dan betapa kagetnya ia saat sepasang mata emeraldnya menangkap helaian merah itu membelakanginya.

"Sasori-nii? " panggil Sakura pelan.

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah bangun? Duduklah di sini aku sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu..." jawab Sasori sembari meyilahkan Sakura untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Sasori datang dengan membawa nampan berisi dua buah mangkuk, "ini dia buburnya Sakura-chan.." ucap Sasori meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur tepat didepan Sakura.

"arigatou Sasori-nii..." jawab Sakura di iringi anggukan pelan dari kepalanya. Sakura mengambil sendok yang terletak di sebelah mangkuknya dan mulai menyendokkan bubur yang telah di buat Sasori ke dalam mulutnya.

"bagaimana rasanya Sakura-chan? Maaf aku tidak pandai memasak..." ucap Sasori membuka keheningan yang sedari tadi meliputi acara makan pagi mereka.

Sakura yang sedari tadi tertunduk mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, "sudah lama sekali aku tidak pernah memakan bubur disaat aku sakit.." ujarnya ia memasang cengiran khasnya, walaupun sebenernya Sasori tahu kalau Sakura memasang senyuman palsunya.

.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Sasori lembut saat mereka selesai menyantap sarapannya.

"ada apa kak?" jawab Sakura berbalik bertanya pada Sasori.

"kemarin saat kau pingsan di pemakaman, aku bertemu dengan seorang dokter. namanya kalau tidak salah Shizune, katanya ia adalah dokter yang menanganimu selama ini..." ucapan Sasori terputus sejenak, ia menatap intens kedua manik emerald di hadapannya ini, "k-kau mengidap penyakit apa Sakura-chan?" lanjut Sasori yang masih menatap kedua emerald Sakura.

"a-aku b-baik saja kak..." jawab Sakura cepat, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang terletak di samping kirinya.

"kau tidak baik – baik saja Sakura, wajahmu selalu pucat, kau juga sering cepat sakit kepala dan akhir – akhir ini kau sering mimisan juga..." ucap Sasori yang semakin intens menatap emerald Sakura.

"…"

"Sakura-chan jangan diam saja, apa kau sakit?" tanya Sasori saat Sakura mendiamkannya.

"…"

"Sakura…" suara Sasori kembali melembut, wajahnya memancarkan rasa khawatir yang begitu dalam.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, kedua emerald indahnya telah digenangi buliran air mata yang sebentar lagi akan berjatuhan membasahi wajah cantiknya. Sasori yang melihat Sakura begitu hancur segera menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya, ia begitu tidak tega melihat Sakura seperti ini.

"menangislah Sakura, jangan kau tahan…" ucap Sasori sembari menepuk pelan pundak Sakura berharap dapat menyalurkan beban yang selama ini Sakura tanggung sendirian.

"Sasori-nii..." pertahanan Sakura selama ini akhirnya runtuh, Sakura membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Sasori, Sakura menghirup aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Sasori membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang..

"menangislah kalau itu membuatmu lega Sakura, aku akan selalu menjagamu Sakura-chan..." ucap Sasori masih menepuk pundak Sakura dengan lembut.

.

"sekarang sudah merasa lebih baik Sakura-chan?" Tanya Sasori lembut, saat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi ia benamkan di pundak Sasori.

"arigatou Sasori-nii..." jawab Sakura lirih, tangannya masih sibuk menyapu sisa jejak air matanya. "Sasori-nii..." ucap sakura lirih kedua emerald indahnya menatap manik hazelnut sasori.

"ada yang kau ingin bicarakan Sakura-chan?" Tanya Sasori dengan lembut, senyum terukir jelas di bibir Sasori setelah berhasil mengurangi beban Sakura.

"nii-san, s-sebenarnya a-akku mengidap-"

.

.

.

**TBC**

** \=D/**

**Balas Riview dulu yak...**

**Sakura Yozora : ini udah update makasih juga sudah mau ngereview... :D**

**febri feven : ini usah update, termikasih pujiannya sama udah mau ngeriview fic saya ini... :"D**

** .9 : ini udah update, makasih udah riview... :"D**

**birupink-chan : ini udah lanjut birupink-chan, makasih udah mau ngereview... :3**

**luca marvel : sakura kerja di rs cuma buat nyari kesibukan doang luca-chan, dia dulunya anak orang kaya, terus pas orangtuanya meninggal sama Sakura di jual deh aset – asetnya buat biaya hidupnya kalo Sasori bakalan tau kok... maksih udah ngeriew luca-chan... :D**

**Uchiha Hazune no Hazu-cha : hahaha makasih*terbang authornya*, sasuke sama tayuya tunangan gara – gara urusan bisnis keluarganya juga tayuya yang masksa, kalo sikap Sasuke yang dingin itu karena Sasuke dulu pas kecil kan Sakura sama Sasuke deket terus tiba – tiba Sakuranya milih tinggal di panti jadi Sasukenya benci*digampar*,sedangkan Sasori itu temannya Sakura pas di panti dulu... ah masih ada typonya ya? Gomenne hazu-chan... kalo setahu saya sih itu aja, hehehe :p makasih udah mau ngeriview fic saya ini... :"D**

**guest : saya usahakan tidak putus di tengah jalan dan terima kasih sudah mau ngeriview.. :D**

**gray areader : hehehe lama kelamaan bakalan anget lagio kok... :P terima kasih sudah riview... :"D**

**A/N**: hallo _minna-san!_ Alhamdulillah chapter tiga ini udah jadi :"" maaf ya aku update-nya lama m(_ _)m, maaf juga kalo chapter ini mengecewakan, maaf juga kalo ada typo-nya bertebaran, maaf juga kalo alurnya kecepatan dan kesalahan fatal lainnya, maklum masih baru disini selama ini Cuma bisa ngebaca doang.. hehe ^,^

Kalau ada yang tidak jelas di fic saya ini bisa tanya atau ngasih krisan lewat review ya... :3

Udah dulu dah, saya bener-bener udah kebanyakan bacot -_-a hehehe, makasih buat yang udah nge-review, nge-fav, dan nge-follow fic ini^.^

**rnr?**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Sakura teman kecil Sasuke ternyata menyukai sasuke yang kini telah bertunangan tapi bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat Sakura menghilang dan kembali tengah mengidap penyakit yang membuat umurnya tak akan lama?

**Disclaimer: naruto masih punyanya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU/OOC/ Typo bertebaran /dll dsb.**

Don't like don't read okeh?

.

.

.

Langit semakin menggelap, bercak – bercak jingga meguasai langit yang kini tampak begitu indah. Di sudut ruangan sebuah cafe sepasang onyx masih setia memandang langit yang begitu indah itu. Pikirannya kembali tertuju pada sosok wanita yang selama ini telah mengisi kehidupannya, rasa khawatir kembali tampak pada sepasang onyx tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun..." ucap wanita berambut merah menyala yang lagsung menduduki bangku disebelah Sasuke yang kosong.

"..."

"Sasuke-kun apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Tayuya sembari melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Sasuke dengan manja.

"lepaskan..." ucap Sasuke, sepasang onyx itu kini beralih memandang Tayuya yang menggandeng manja lengannya, dengan sekali hempasan kedua tangan Tayuya berhasil lepas dari lengan Sasuke.

"kau itu kenapa sih Sasuke-kun? Sebentar lagi orang tua kita kan akan kemari, kenapa sekarang kau malah seperti itu padaku?" Tanya Tayuya manja dan kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya di lengan Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke yang menatap ke luar jendela café kembali menatap Tayuya, tatapan deathglarenya ia layangkan pada Tayuya dan segera meninggalkan Tayuya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar café sampai tiba – tiba sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan malas Sasuke membalikkan badannya hendak mendeathglare orang yang berani – beraninya menghentikan langkahnya, tetapi niatnya ia urungkan saat matanya menangkap sosok berambut merah yang tadi sore telah membuat moodnya berantakan.

"kau…" ucap Sasuke, tangan kanan dan kirinya mengepal secara bersamaan.

"kita bertemu lagi Sasuke..." ucapnya menunjukkan seringainya.

"apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Apa dia baik – baik saja? aku ingin melihatnya sekarang..." ucapan Sasuke membuat lawan bicaranya kini semakin melebarkan seringainya.

"kenapa kau tiba – tiba mengkhawatirkannya? Bukannya kau tidak menyukainya? Lagi pula kau seharusnya bukan malah memikirkannya, kau sudah memiliki tunangan kan? Pikirkan saja tunanganmu itu..." ucapnya membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam di belakangnya.

"kau orang luar, tidak tahu apa – apa. Sekarang bawa aku menemuinya, dia milikku..." tangan Sasuke menghentikan langkah sosok tersebut.

"milikmu? Dasar, tidak tahu diri. Kau jangan hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri, kau memang sangat egois Uchiha..." ucap Sasori sarkastik, "kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya selama ini..." sambungnya dan segera meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam.

"sial" umpat Sasuke saat sosok yang sedari tadi menjadi lawan bicaranya telah menghilang di balik pintu keluar.

"sekarang sudah merasa lebih baik Sakura-chan?" Tanya Sasori lembut, saat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi ia benamkan di pundak Sasori.

"arigatou Sasori-nii..." jawab Sakura lirih, tangannya masih sibuk menyapu sisa jejak air matanya. "Sasori-nii..." ucap Sakura lirih, kedua emerald indahnya menatap intens kedua manik Sasori.

"ada yang kau ingin bicarakan Sakura-chan?" Tanya Sasori dengan lembut, senyum terukir jelas di bibir Sasori setelah berhasil mengurangi beban Sakura.

"nii-san, s-sebenarnya a-akku mengidap-" ucapan Sakura terputus, air matanya kini telah memenuhi sepasang emerald indahnya "dari tiga tahun yang lalu, aku terkena kanker darah dan saat ini masuk stadium 4" sambung Sakura, air matanya tidak dapat ia tahan lagi dan membasahi kedua pipinya.

"kanker darah?" tanya Sasori "kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari dulu?" sambung Sasori lagi.

"dokter memvonis umurku tidak akan lama lagi, dan mungkin mulai minggu depan aku akan menjalani pengobatan intensif di rumah sakit..." ucap Sakura yang membuat Sasori sedikit lega.

"lalu sekolahmu bagaimana Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"aku sudah membicarakan dengan wali kelasku Sasori-nii, minggu depan aku akan keluar..." ucap Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"Sasori memandang kedua emerald indah itu.

"entahlah, aku sudah tidak punya harapan hidup lagi Sasori-nii, jadi aku ingin menemuinya untuk terakhir kalinya dan aku akan melupakannya..." ucap Sakura memasang cengiran khasnya.

Hari ini seperti biasa Sakura menunggu Sasuke untuk berangkat bersama, Sakura juga tak lupa menyiapkan kotak bento untuk Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu rumah Sasuke terbuka menampakkan sosok yang sedari tadi Sakura tunggu, ya Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan mobil Volvo biru tuanya dari garasi mobilnya.

"Sasuke-kun ayo kita berangkat..." ucap Sakura menyalakan mesin sepeda motornya.

Sasuke segera menyusul Sakura yang kini berada di depannya. Sakura menatap lurus ke depan, tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata onyx sedari tadi mencuri – curi pandang untuk melihat pemilik rambut gulali itu. Pikiran Sasuke masih tertuju pada pertemuaanya dengan sosok yang selama ini berhasil merebut perhatian Sakura darinya. Sasuke menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan Sakura orang yang paling ia benci.

Bruaaakkk

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia mendengar suara dentuman benda yang bertabrakan. Dengan segera Sasuke meminggirkan mobilnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat kedua mata onyxnya menangkap kerumunan orang di depannya. Sasuke berlari menuju kerumunan tersebut dan menemukan Sakura tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri. Tanpa sadar Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura dan membawanya ke rumah sakit Konoha yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Sakura terjatuh.

"Sakura-chan?" ucap Shizune saat Sasuke sampai di depan rumah sakit Konoha.

"tolong dia dokter…" ucap Sasuke sembari meletakkan tubuh Sakura pada ranjang dorong yang Shizune siapkan.

"apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-chan?" Sasuke hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya saat Shizune menanyainya. Melihat respon Sasuke, Shizune hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan segera memasuki ruangan Sakura dirawat.

.

Matahari perlahan mulai menampakkan dirinya, sinarnya perlahan berhasil menembus celah – celah tirai ruangan yang tak tertutup sempurna membuat penghuninya yang kini tengah berbaring mengerjap – erjapkan kedua emerald indahnya. Jendela yang tak tertutup membuat angin berhasil masuk dan memainkan helaian merah muda membuat ruangan tersebut menjadi lebih sejuk. Tak beberapa lama kemudian pintu yang berada di pojok ruangan berdinding putih terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang familiar baginya.

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya orang itu membuat Sakura sadar sepenuhnya. Matanya menelusuri tiap inci ruangan tempatnya berbaring kini, otaknya mengingat – ingat kejadian yang tadi pagi ia alami. Sepasang tangan tiba – tiba menyentuh pundaknya yang membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya dan menatap orang yang ada di sebelahnya kini.

"Shizune-san apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Sakura mengusir keheningan di ruangan itu.

Shizune yang melihat tingkah Sakura tersenyum sembari memeriksa botol infuse yang tergantung di sebelah ranjang Sakura, "kau tadi mengalami kecelakaan, apa kau tidak ingat? Temanmu yang membawamu ke sini..." jawab Shizune, tangannya meraih tirai yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang Sakura dan membukanya.

"seingatku saat itu kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali, aku juga merasa tanganku menjadi kaku dan pandanganku mengabur, setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa – apa lagi…" jawab Sakura.

"kau tidak meminum obatmu ya Sakura-chan?" Tanya Shizune sarkastik membuat Sakura kembali berpikir untuk mengingatnya.

"tenang saja tadi pagi aku meminum obatnya Shizune-san..." jawab Sakura cepat, cengiran khasnya ia tunjukkan dan tangannya mengisyaratkan kalau ia tidak berbohong.

"hhh Sakura-chan kau membuat orang – orang khawatir saja..." ucap Shizune menghela nafasnya panjang, "kau juga harus secepatnya melakukan pengobatan intensif Sakura-chan obat saja tidak cukup, jika tidak sel – sel kankermu akan tumbuh dengan cepat..." tambah Shizune membuat Sakura kembali memasang cengirannya.

"Shizune-saann tidak perlu khawatir, beri aku waktu sampai akhir minggu ini saja, ya?" pinta Sakura memasang puppy eyesnya tak lupa kedua tangannya ia tautkan di depan wajahnya.

"hhh baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Sakura-chan aku mau memeriksa pasien lainnya..." ucap Shizune membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pelan menuju pintu.

"oh iya, Shizune-san dimana temanku yag membawaku kemari?" Tanya Sakura menghentikan langkah Shizune dan berbalik kembali menghadap Sakura.

"tadi kulihat ia memasuki kamar Sai-san, beristirahatlah Sakura..." ucap Shizune melanjutkan langkahnya dan menghillang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Sakura menatap jam yang berada di dekat pintu kamar rawatnya, jam menunjuk pukul dua belas siang. Tiba – tiba ia teringat kotak bento yang ia persiapkan untuk Sasuke, matanya menelusuri setiap inci kamarnya tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan tas dan kotak bentonya. Ia teringat kata – kata Shizune dan segera turun dari ranjangnya, tangannya meraih botol infusnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Saat Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya, kedua emerald indah itu dengan sekejap membulat saat ia menangkap sosok dengan rambut mencuat ke belakang seperti pantat ayam berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Sakura mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, lidahnya kelu pandangannya masih tertuju pada sepasang onyx yang saat ini berada di depannya.

"ini tasmu..." ucapnya memasang wajah stoicnya. Tangannya menyodorkan tas dan kotak Bento pada Sakura.

"aa i-iiya, arogatou Sasuke-kun..." jawab Sakura, tangannya yang bebas meraih tas dan kotak bentonya. Melihat Sasuke akan berbailik Sakura dengan sigap menarik lengan kiri Sasuke sehingga langkah Sasuke tertahan.

"ada apa lagi Haruno?" Tanya Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menatap malas pada Sakura.

"emmm, S-sas-suke-kkun a-aku telah menyiapkan bekal untukmu, mari kita makan bersama..." ucap Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku tidak lapar, kau makan sendiri saja..." jawab Sasuke kembali membalikkan badannya, tetapi langkah kembali terhenti karena tangan Sakura masih belum melepas lengannya membuat Sasuke kembali berbalik menghadap Sakura.

"kau mau makan denganku?" ucap Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya saat Sasuke kembali menghadapnya.

"lepaskan tanganmu, aku sudah bilang aku tidak lap-" ucapannya terputus saat tiba – tiba suara perutnya terdengar begitu keras membuat wajah Sasuke memerah menahan malu.

"itu apa? Ayolah, anggap saja tanda terima kasihku..." pinta Sakura menahan tawanya.

"arghh terserah kau sajalah..." jawab Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini pasti sudah semerah tomat kesukaannya.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke dengan cepat Sakura menarik lengannya dan berlari menuju sebuah taman di belakang rumah sakit yang bisa di bilang sangat sepi. Sakura berhenti di salah satu pohon yang cukup rindang dan mendudukan tubuhnya menghadap ke kolam ikan yang berada di tengah taman di ikuti Sasuke yang kini duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sakura membuka dua kotak bento yang sudah ia persiapkan dan memberikan satu pada Sasuke.

"ini Sasuke-kun..." ucap Sakura menyodorkan sebuah kotak bento lengkap dengan sepasang sumpit di atasnya. Sedangkan tangan yang lain menggantungkan botol infuse di dahan pohon yang kini ia sandari.

Acara makan kali itu di selimuti keheningan, hanya terdengar suara angin yang berhembus pelan dan suara gemericik air yang menambah kesan nyaman jika berada di tempat itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sakura untuk menghabiskan bekalnya, setelah selesai ia kembali menutup kotak bentonya dan bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya. Kedua emerald indah itu ia tutup dan menghirup nafas dalam – dalam membuatnya sangat menikmati suasana saat itu.

"Sakura?" pangil Sasuke saat ia sudah menghabiskan makanannya sembari menenggak botol minuman yang Sakura berikan sampai habis.

Sudah tiga kali Sasuke memanggil Sakura tetapi tetap saja tidak ada respon, Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura dan menepuk pelan pundak Sakura, tetapi masih tidak ada respon yang Sakura berikan.

"hhh bodoh, bagaimana bisa ia tertidur secepat ini..." umpat Sasuke dan kembali menatap Sakura. Wajah Sakura terlihat begitu teduh membuat Sasuke mendudukkan badannya di sebelah Sakura. Angin yang berhembus siang ini begitu menyejukkan membuat sepasang mata onyx yang sedari tadi menatap ke langit yang cerah terkantuk dan ikut terpejam.

Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu Sasori menunggui Sakura di gerbang sekolah yang kini akan segera ditutup tetapi Sakura masih belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Pikiran – pikiran negatif mulai memenuhi otaknya, tetapi dengan cepat Sasori menepisnya.

'mungkin Sakura sudah ada di kelasnya...' gumam Sasori dan membalikkan badannya melangkah menuju kelas Sakura.

Sasori mempercepat langkahnya saat mata hazenultnya menangkap pintu kelas Sakura yang sudah dekat. Setelah sampai Sasori membuka sedikit pintu kelas tersebut dan di sambut Tayuya yang ternyata ada di balik pintu.

"Sasuke-koi..." panggil Tayuya bersiap menggandeng lengan Sasuke, tetapi matanya langsung membulat saat yang hadir bukan Sasuke melainkan orang lain.

"apa Sakura sudah datang?" Tanya Sasori langsung to the point membuat kening Tayuya mengkerut sempurna.

"oh jadi gadis Haruno itu pacarmu? Bilang padanya jangan mengganggu hubunganku dengan Sasuke-koi..." ucap Tayuya mengambil kesimpulan sendiri membuat Sasori memasang deathglare pada Tayuya.

"jaga ucapanmu, apa Sakura sudah datang? Jawab pertanyaanku..." Tayuya hanya menggelengkan kepalannya saat Sasori memandangnya sarkastik dan berlari kembali ke bangkunya.

'dimana kau Sakura?' gumam Sasori berlari meninggalkan kelas Sakura.

~ Sasuke pov

Mataku mengerjap setelah kurasakan sesuatu menghantam kepalaku, ku pegangi ujung kepalaku dengan tangan kananku. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya ku edarkan mataku mencari benda yang telah merusak tidurku, mataku menangkap kesal ranting pohon yang ternyata terjatuh dari atas pohon. Setelah menyingkirkan ranting pohon yang berada di atas celanaku, aku bangkit dari dudukku dan membersihkan celanaku yang menjadi alasku duduk tadi. Kulihat taman masih sangat sepi tetapi kini langit tampak tidak secerah tadi, segera kulihat jam yang berada di tangan kiriku yang telah menunjuk pukul dua sore.

Pandanganku kualihkan menatap Sakura yang masih terlelap. Aku menyeringai melihat Sakura yang kini masih terlelap, pelan – pelan kudekati dia hingga kini wajahku hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa senti saja. Ku tatap wajah damai itu entah tersihir apa aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku hingga kukecup sekilas bibir ranum itu. Segera kumundurkan wajahku dan kembali menatapnya, tetapi yang kini kulihat bukanlah wajah damai lagi, tetapi cairan kental berbau anyir yang telah mengalir membasahi bibir yang baru saja kukecup itu.

"Sakura?" panggilku tak lupa kutepuk pelan bahunya beberapa kali sampai sang pemilik emerald itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"S-ssasuke-kun? Oh, gomenne aku tadi ketiduran... jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya, perhatianku masih tertuju pada cairan kental yang kini hampir mengering itu. Perlahan ku angkat tanganku dan ku arahkan pada tepat di depan hidung mancung itu.

"sekarang sudah jam dua," jawabku "Sakura..." sambungku lirih.

Kulihat Sakura sepertinya mengerti apa yang kumaksud, ia mengambil botol infuse yang sedari tadi ia gantung di ranting pohon yang tadi sandari dan berlari menjauhiku menuju westafel yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatku berada kini. Tak lama, Sakura akhirnya kembali yang kulihat kini wajah itu menjadi pucat dan lemas. Ia berjalan melewatiku dan membereskan kotak bekal yang kini telah kosong itu.

"ayo Sasuke-kun..." ucapnya, senyumnya mengembang saat kuanggukkan kepalaku, walau yang kulihat kini adalah senyum yang tak semanis senyumnya dulu.

.

"Sasuke-kun tidak pulang?" kudengar Sakura bertanya padaku membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"eh?"

"kalau di sekolah kan ini sudah waktunya pulang Sasuke-kun?" ucapnya memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"hn" jawabku.

"ku antar sampai di sini saja ya Sasuke-kun..." ucapnya saat kami sampai di lobby rumah sakit.

"eh? kau tidak pulang?" Tanyaku, tanganku meraba saku celanaku dan menemukan benda yang sedari tadi ingin ku berikan pada Sakura.

"oh, aku bekerja di sini dan pulang nanti malam..." jawabnya memasang cengirannya.

"ini..." ucapku tanganku mengulurkan sebuah kunci.

"oh iya hehe" jawabnya cengiran khasnya kembali membuatku merasa bersama Sakura 5 tahun yang lalu, tangannya perlahan meraih kunci yang ada di ujung jari telunjukku.

"dasar..." ucapku, senyum tipis terukir di wajahku kini. Entah sudah berapa lama aku merindukan melihat tingkah Sakura seperti ini.

Aku membalikkan badanku berjalan menuju pintu keluar, kutatap kembali Sakura dari sudut mataku. Kulihat ia berbincang – bincang dengan dokter yang tadi telah menolongnya, ku hela nafasku panjang. Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku menuju mobilku yang terpakir tak jauh dari lobby rumah sakit dan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

~ end Sasuke pov

Bel tanda sekolah telah usai berbunyi, banyak siswa yang berhamburan keluar dari ruang kelas meninggalkan sekolah. Sedangkan Sasori masih sibuk mencari Sakura yang selama seharian ini tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia mencari ke mana – mana tetapi hasilnya tetap nihi dan kini Sasori sampai di taman belakang sekolah, tetapi bukan bertemu Sakura, Sasori malah bertemu lagi dengan Tayuya.

"kau kan yang tadi pagi?" tanya Tayuya membulatkan matanya saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok Sasori yang melintas di depannya.

"kau?" Sasori mengacungkan tangannya tepat di wajah rupawan Tayuya.

"untuk apa kau kesini? Kau mengikutiku ya?" pertanyaan Tayuya sukses membuat Sasori tertawa terbahak - bahak. "ada yang lucu ha?" sambung Tayuya memasang wajah sarkastiknya.

"aku? Mengikutimu? Jangan mimpi..." ucap Sasori tak kalah sarkastik.

"hhh dasar kau dan Haruno itu sama saja..." Tayuya memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali mendudukkan badannya pada kursi yang tadinya ia duduki.

"eh kau itu teman sekelasnya Sakura kan? Apa kau lihat dia hari ini?" tanya Sasori membungkukkan badannya agar wajah sejajar dengan wajah Tayuya.

"memangnya kenapa? Menurutmu?" jawab Tayuya ketus masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"aku serius, apa dia masuk?" Tanya Sasori membuat Tayuya kembali menatap Sasori, membuat mereka bertemu pandang sesaat, dengan cepat Sasori kembali berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Tayuya.

"dia tidak masuk baka..." jawab tayuya mengeraskan suaranya dan segera meninggalkan taman belakang.

~ Sakura pov

Aku menghela nafasku panjang saat kulihat Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkau sendirian. Aku membalikkan badanku untuk segera menuju ruangan perawat, tetapi langkahku terhenti saat kudengar Shizune memanggil namaku. Aku berjalan mendekati Shizune yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatku kini berpijak.

"ada apa Shizune-san memanggilku?" tanyaku membuatnya menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau serius dengan pilihanmu itu?" Tanya Shizune, kedua tangannya ia lipatkan di depan dadanya.

"aku sudah memikirkannya dengan sangat hati – hati Shizune, aku tidak akan menerima donor itu..." entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafasnya panjang hari ini.

"tapi kau juga harus melihat keadaanmu Sakura..." ucapan Shizune membuatku menengadahkan kepalaku yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

"aku akan bertahan Shizune-san, jangan khawatirkan aku..." kubungkukkan badanku dan berbalik untuk menuju ruang perawat.

"hhh Sakura-chan kau masih belum berubah sama sekali ya…" kudengar sayup – sayup gerutu Shizune sebelum pintu lift benar – benar tertutup.

end Sakura pov

.

Hari ini masih seperti biasa, pasien pertama yang aku temui adalah Sai. Kuketuk pintu kamar Sai dari luar ruangan, tak lama kemudian terdengar seruan dari dalam yang mengisyaratkan aku boleh masuk. Segera ku buka pintu geser ruangan tersebut sembari mendorong meja dorong yang berisi makanan dan obat – obatan untuk pasien.

"selamat sore Sai-san..." tangan sakura masih sibuk membantu Sai agar bisa duduk di tempat tidurnya dan memberikan alas berupa meja kecil, agar Sai bisa memakan makanannya dengan nyaman.

"ahh Sakura-chan aku bosan sekali disini, setiap hari hanya berbaring di sini, menonton, makan dan tidur..." gerutu Sai membuat Sakura mehan tawanya, "sepi sekali, andai aku memiliki seorang teman untuk bermain, pasti tidak akan sesepi ini..." lanjut Sai memasang wajah stoicnya.

"tenang saja Sai-san sebentar lagi kau akan memiliki teman bermain di sini, jadi kau tidak akan kesepian lagi.." ucapan Sakura barusan membuat Sai secara spontan menatap Sakura.

"benarkah itu Sakura-chan? Kapan? Siapa?" Sakura hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan Sai yang kekanak – kanakan kini.

"emmm, rahasia..." mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sai hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya yang membuat Sakura kini tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"kalau begitu aku tidak mau makan..." mendengar ucapan Sai, Sakura langsung menhentikan tawanya. Melihat tingkah Sai, tiba – tiba sebuah ide jahil muncul dipikiran Sakura.

"terserah kau sajalah Sai-san, kalau kau tidak mau makan akan kubilang saja pada calon temanmu itu bahwa kau tidak ingin berteman dengannya, bagaimana?" seringai muncul di bibir tipis Sakura.

"hhh baiklah Sakura-chan, tapi janji ya…" ucap Sai menegakkan kelingkingnya sehingga sejajar dengan wajah Sakura dan dengan cepat Sakura menautkan kelingkingnya sembari mengembangkan senyuman hangatnya. Setelah Sakura selesai dengan Sai Sakura segera bergegas untuk menemui pasien lain.

Sasori kini sedang duduk termenung, pikirannya masih tak bisa lepas dari Sakura. Ia duduk di bangku kasir sedangkan tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya. Hari ini distro tempatnya bekerja tampak sepi, mungkin karena hujan yang kini mengguyur pusat kota Konoha. Hanya ada beberapa pembeli yang masih memilih barang yang akan ia beli dan tiga karyawan lain yang terliat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya melayani para pembeli.

"hei Sasori, kau terlihat murung sekali apa yang telah terjadi?" Tanya salah satu karyawan berambut kuning panjang.

"kau masih ingat dengan Sakura bukan?" Sasori masih memandangi jalanan kota yang terlihat sepi dari kaca toko.

"si merah jambu itu? Tentu saja..." jawab Deidara, senyuman terukir di wajahnya saat ingatan tentang ia, Sasori, dan Sakura bermain bersama dulu.

"sebenarnya aku sudah bertemu dengannya dei..." ucapan Sasori membuat Deidara terbelalak, senyumnya ikut melebar.

"k-kkau bertemu si merah jambu itu? Dimana? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberitahuku?" kini Deidara memandang Sasori dengan antusias.

"hhh, aku bersekolah disana agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya. bagaimana bisa aku memberitahumu? Yang ada nanti kau akan mendahuluiku untuk bertemu dengannya..." jawab Sasori, membuat Deidara menggembungkan pipinya.

"hhh dasar, aku tidak seperti itu kepala merah..." cibir Deidara saat mendengar jawaban Sasori, "lalu bagaimana kabarnya?" sambungnya.

"..."

"hei merah? Bagaimana keadaan si pinky itu? Apakah dia bertambah gemuk atau kurus?" Deidara mengulang pertanyaanya karena sedari tadi Dasori tidak menjawabnya.

"dia-" ucapan Sasori terputus, ia menengadahkan kepalanya ynag sedari tadi tertunduk. Tatapannya kini menjadi sayu, "Sakura, ia kini mengidap kanker darah..." sambung Sasori.

"a-ppaa kanker darah?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Bales review dulu yak.. :D**

**Luca Marvell** : Sakura bukan nabrak Sasuke tapi dia pingsan pas bawa motornya*digetokSakura*, kalo masalah Sakura bakalan tinggal sama sapa itu bakalan kebongkar di chapter – chapter setelahnya hehehe maaf kalo saya updatenya lama dan makasih sudah mau mereview fic saya ini hehehe :3

**Birupink-chan** : biar greget di tbc dulu dah, hehehe makasih sudah mau mereview fic saya ini… :D

**Hanazono yuri** : ini sudah lanjut maaf ya lama updatenya… :3

**Febri Feven** : maaf baru update sekarang, makasih sudah mau mereview fic saya ini… :D

**Ongkitang** : ini sudah lanjut… :D

**Uchiha Hazuna no Hazu-chan** : hahaha kan Sasukenya gak tau kalo Sakura punya penyakit jadi dia jahat *digamparsepatu*, kao penyakitnya Sakura udah diungkap di chapter ini tapi Sasuke jangan tahu dulu, nggak greget entar hehehe :p author masih bingung nih kalo buat endingnya, liat entaran aje ye hehehe :p ini udah update maaf hazu-chan kalo lama… :"3 bakalan author baca… :D

**Guest** : kalo gak bersambung kurang greget entar, hehehe ini udah update… :D

**A/N**: hallo _minna-san!_ Alhamdulillah chapter ke empat udah update :3 maaf ya aku update-nya lama m(T.T)m, maaf juga kalo chapter ini mengecewakan, maaf juga kalo ada typo-nya bertebaran, maaf juga kalo alurnya kecepatan dan kesalahan fatal lainnya... :3

Kalau ada yang tidak jelas di fic saya ini bisa tanya atau ngasih krisan lewat review ya... :3

Udah dulu deh ya, saya bener-bener udah kebanyakan bacot -_-a hehehe, makasih buat yang udah nge-review atau nge-fav dan atau nge-follow (?) fic saya ini \:3/


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Sakura teman kecil Sasuke ternyata menyukai sasuke yang kini telah bertunangan tapi bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat Sakura menghilang dan kembali tengah mengidap penyakit yang membuat umurnya tak akan lama?

**Disclaimer: naruto masih punyanya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU/OOC/ Typo bertebaran /dll dsb.**

Don't like don't read okeh?

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju mobil Volvo biru tua yang terpakir tak jauh dari lobby rumah sakit. Sesampainya, dengan sigap sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan berlalu meninggalkan rumah sakit Konoha. Tangannya amsih sibuk berkutat dengan stir mobil yang kini ada di hadapannya. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada Sakura, gadis usim semi yang selama ini selalu berada di hatinya.

"dasar…" gumam Sasuke saat ia terbayang tingkah laku Sakura tadi siang, senyuman tipis tercetak dengan jelas di wajah rupawannya kini.

.

.

Jam yang terletak di nakas dekat ranjang king sizenya telah menunjuk pukul sebelas malam, tetapi kantuknya tak urung datang untuk membawanya ke dunia mimpinya. Ia kebali mendudukkan dirinya dari tempat ia berbaring tadi. Tiba – tiba segelintir ide mengalir di otak jeniusnya dan dengan sekejap ia menyambar jaket dan kunci mobil yang tergantung tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

Kakinya semakin dalam menekan pedal gas sedangkan tangannya masih sibuk dengan stir mobilnya dan sesekali berpindah untuk memindahkan gigi mobilnya. Jalanan terlihat sangat sepi, membuatnya semakin memacu kecepatan mobilnya. Tak butuh waktu yang lama kini ia telah sampai di seberang rumah sakit Konoha yang terlihat sangat lengang, hanya beberapa orang saja yang kini masih terlihat di lobby rumah sakit.

Jam yang kini bertengger di tangan kirinya telah menunjuk tengah malam, tetapi Sakura tak kunjung keluar. Dengan malas ia membuka pintu mobil dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu mobil yang telah ia tutup kembali.

'lama sekali, apa yang ia lakukan?apa dia sudah pulang? Cih...' gerutunya saat menyadari ia telah satu jam menunggui Sakura yang tak kunjung keluar dari pintu lobby.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafasnnya panjang dan memutuskan untuk kembali memasuki mobilnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku pada kursi kemudi, perlahan sebuah tangannya terangkat untuk memutar kunci mobilnya. Tetapi pegerakan tangannya terhenti saat sepasang mata onyxnya menangkap gadis bersurai pink itu berjalan keluar dari lobby rumah sakit membuatnya dengan sigap membuka kaca jendela mobilnya lebar – lebar beharap Sakura dapat melihatnya disini.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti untuk mencari sepeda motornya, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya kini. Setelah emeraldnya menangkap sepeda motor maticnya terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya kini memaksanya untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Sesampainya, Sakura segera memasang helm pink yang tergantung di kaca spion sepeda motornya.

Tetapi tiba – tiba sepasang lengan kokoh melingkari lehernya dari belakang membuat Sakura sontak membelalakkan sepasang emeraldnya. Ia merasakan pria ynag kini ada di belakangnya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuknya membuat Sakura sedikit bergidik saat hembusan nafas orang itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"s-si-aapa kau?" Tanya Sakura, ia dapat merasakan jantungnya yang sedang berpacu dengan cepat.

"hei pink, jangan bilang kau lupa denganku…" ucap pria itu sembari melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Sakura.

"D-Deidara-nii!" sontak Sakura membalikkan badannya dan segera memeluk Deidara, senyumnya terpatri di wajahnya.

"hei pink lepaskan, aku tidak bisa bernafas…" ucapan Deidara membuat Sakura dengan cepat melepaskan pelukkannya.

"bagaimana bisa? Apa kau bersama Sasori-nii?" tanya Sakura, ia menolehkan kepala pinknya ke segela arah untuk mencari Sasori.

"Sakura-chan..." panggil Sasori dari kejauhan.

"Sasori-nii?" ucap Sakura saat dilihatnya kini Sasori membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian mengatur nafasnya.

"dasar Deidara baka..." gerutu Sasori membuat Sakura menggeleng – gelengkan kepala pinknya melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"sudah kubilangkan kau selalu kalah merah..." jawab Deidara membuat Sasori melayangkan deathglarenya.

"sudah sudah, ayo kita pulang ini sudah lewat tengah malam…" ucap Sakura sembari menaiki sepeda motor maticnya di ikuti Sasori dan Deidara di belakangnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata onyx kelam sedari tadi telah memperhatikan mereka dan melayangkan deathglarenya terutama pada Sasori.

.

.

"jadi ini rumahmu pink?" tanya Deidara sesampainya mereka di depan rumah Sakura.

"ya begitulah..." jawab Sakura, tangannya masih sibuk mengotak atik kenop pintu rumahnya.

"Sakura-chan kenapa kau tidak masuk tadi pagi?" tanya Sasori setelah mereka memasuki rumah Sakura dan duduk di salah satukursi yang kosong.

"tadi aku mengalami kecelakaan tidak jauh dari rumah sakit Konoha, aku di rawat di sana setelah itu aku kembali bekerja..." jawab Sakura kembali menerawang kejadian pagi hari ini yang sudah sangat lama ia rindukan.

"dasar Sakura-chan, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tahu..." Sasori menghela nafasnya saat mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Hei pink…" ucap Deidara lirih.

"ada apa Dei-nii?" tanya Sakura menengadahkan kepala bersurai pinknya.

"ap-apa yang dikatakan Sasori itu benar?" Tanya Deidara lirih.

"jadi Dei-nii sudah tau ya…" jawab Sakura wajahnya kini menjadi sayu, "tapi mau bagaimana lagi, harus kujalani kan?" sambung Sakura cepat sembari memasang cengirannya untuk mencairkan suasana yang sempat menjadi kaku.

"dasar kau pink, masih sama saja..." gerutu Deidara, tangannya ia usapkan pada surai pink membuat si empunya menggembungkan pipinya.

"hentikan Dei-nii, baka..." umpat Sakura membuat Sasori dan Deidara semakin gemas melihat tingkah Sakura.

.

.

"Sakura-chan kami pulang dulu ya, ini sudah terlalu larut..." ucap Sasori sembari berdiri dan menarik Deidara yang masih mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"iya Sasori-nii..." jawab Sakura mengikuti Sasori berdiri.

"aku tidak mau pulang merah…" jawab Deidara manja membuat Sasori kembali melayangkan deathglarenya.

"dasar..." umpat Sakura, wajahnya menampakkan senyuman hangat yang sudah lama sekali tak ia tunjukkan.

"hhh dasar merah baka, hei pink aku pulang dulu ya..." ucap Deidara berbalik berjalan menuju pintu diikuti Sasori di belakangnya.

"Sasori-nii sampai akhir pekan aku-" ucap Sakura sebelum Sasori meninggalkan pintu rumah Sakura.

"hn, aku mengerti..." jawab Sasori berjalan menuju sepeda motornya.

"jaa mata pink..." ucap Deidara saat ia mulai menyalakan sepeda motornya sembarai melambaikan tangannya.

"jaa dei-nii..." jawab Sakura ikut melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura membalikkan badannya untuk kembali memasuki rumahnya, senyuman indahnya terukir manis di wajah imutnya. Ia berjalan pelanm menuju pintu rumahnya, tetapi tiba – tiba langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menahan sebelah tangannya. Dengan malas Sakura membalikkan badannya dengan sekejap sepasang emerald indah itu terbelalak

"Ss-ssasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura, lidahnya terasa kelu kini.

"…"

"ada apa? Ini masih terlalu pagi…" ucap Sakura memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap langit yang masih gelap.

"..."

"kenapa kau diam saja, ada ap-" ucapan Sakura terputus ketika ia merasakan sepasang lengat melingkari tubuhnya memberikan kehangatan yang sudah lama sekali ia inginkan.

"kau milikku Sakura..." ucap Sasuke lirih sembari membenamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk, menghirup aroma cherry khas Sakura yang menenangkannya.

"S-ssasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tanya Sakura saat ia baru saja keluar dari rumahnya.

"menunggumu,"

"kau tidak apa – apa kan?" Tanya Sakura, matanya memandang intens wajah rupawan yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"hn,"

"hhh sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat ke sekolah…" ucap Sakura sembari menaiki sepeda motornya.

Grep

Sakura membalikkan kepala pinknya dan menemukan Sasuke telah duduk dengan manis di belakangnya. Sasuke memasang wajah stoicnya saat Sakura hanya memperhatikannnya sedari tadi,

"ayo jalan…" ucap Sasuke memutar manik kelamnya dengan malas.

"eh?" Sakura tersadar dan dengan segera ia turun dari sepeda motor maticnya.

"motorku sedang di bengkel…" ucap Sasuke, ia mengela nafasnya panjang "kau tidak berangkat? Jika tidak biar kubawa motormu…" sambung Sasuke sembari mendudukkan badannya pada kursi kemudi.

"…"

"kau ma uterus berada di situ?" tanya Sasuke dengan malas, "hei, ayo naik..." Sakura tersadar dan segera menaiki sepeda motornya.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah Sakura segera turun dari sepeda motornya, sebelah tangannya menyerahkan helm pinknya pada Sasuke. Sakura segera berbalik untuk berjalan menuju kelasnya ia tak percaya dengan sikap Sasuke belakangan ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Sakura berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya di ikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, tak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa karena ia datang sedikit terlambat. Dengan malas Sakura berjalan menuju bangku pojok belakang yang masih kosong. Sakura mendudukan tubuhnya pada bangku tersebut dan melepaskan tasnya dari pundaknya.

"astaga..." umpat Sakura tangannya meraih beberapa botol kecil yang telah ia persiapkan di dalam tasnya. Dengan sigap Sakura mengambil beberapa pil dari botol – botol tersebut dan segera meminumnya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian pelajaran dimulai, pelajaran kali ini di isi oleh Asuma-sensei. Semua murid yang berada di ruangan mendengarkan penjelasan Asuma-sensei dengan seksama, tetapi tidak dengan Sakura. Sedari tadi Sakura hanya memandangi Sasuke yang duduk di depannya dengan intens, kelegaan muncul dihatinya saat ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

.

.

Sakua pov

Kringggg...

Bel tanda sekolah telah usai berbunyi, banyak murid yang berhamburan ke luar dari kelasnya. Berbeda denganku. aku masih terduduk di bangkuku, mataku menelusuri setiap inci kelasnya yang kini telah kosong. Beberapa kali aku mencoba mengatur nafas tetapi tetap saja, aku tetap merasakan sesak di dadaku.

Jari – jari kecilku menelusuri tas yang kutaruh di atas mejaku, berharap menemukan benda yang sedari tadi aku cari, tetapi tetap saja benda itu tidak aku temukan. Dengan perlahan aku berdiri dari tepat dudukku, berjalan gontai keluar dari kelasku karena ja telah menunjuk pukul empat sore.

Aku berusaha menutupi wajah pucatku dengan sebelah tanganku saat aku berpapasan dengan murid yang mengenalku, sedangkan keringat dingin terus mengalir membasahi seragamku. Saat aku melewati lapangan basket tanpa sengaja aku berpapasan dengan Tayuya ia hanya menyeringai melihat keadaanku sekarang, segera kutundukkan kepalaku untuk menutupi wajahku.

Kupercepat langkahku menuju halaman sekolah tempat sepedaku terparkir. Setelah sampai betapa terkejutnya aku saat kulihat kini Sasuke engah mendudukkan dirinya di sepeda motorku. Aku berusaha menutupi wajahku yang sudah memucat, mengambil nafas dalam – dalam dan mulai mendekati speda motorku.

"Sasuke-kun apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang tiba – tiba menimpaku.

"lama sekali…" jawab Sasuke dengan malas.

"Aku tidak sempat jika harus mengantarmu pulang, jadi pulanglah sendiri dulu…" ucapku, kukembangkan cengiranku agar ia tak curiga dengan keadaanku saat ini.

"aku tidak mau…" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"lalu maumu bagaimana?" tanyaku, keringat dingin semakin membasahi seragamku.

"naiklah, aku punya ide…" ucapnya, aku hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapannya dan segera menaiki sepeda motorku.

.

.

Kini kami telah sampai di depan rumah sakit tempat aku bekerja, aku meletakkan helm yang kugunakan pada spion sepeda motorku, sedangkan Sasuke masih mendudukkan badannya di sepeda motorku.

"motor ini biar aku yang membawanya pulang, setelah kau selesai dengan pekerjaanmu hubungi aku, aku akan enjemputmu…" ucap Sasuke sembari menghidupkan mesin sepeda motor Sakura dan berlalu meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"hhh dasar Sasuke-kun masih saja egois seperti dulu…" ucapku sembari membalikkan badan menuju ruangan Shizune-san.

End Sakura pov

.

Toktoktok…

Suara pintu yang di ketuk dari luar membuat seseorang yang sedai tadi sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen – dokumen kesehatan menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mempersilahkan tamunya untuk memasuki ruangannya.

"ternyata Sakura-chan, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Shizune saat yang muncul di hadapannya kini adalah Sakura. Kerutan muncul di dahinya saat sepasang matanya menangkap wajah Sakura yang sangat pucat.

"Shizune-san..." ucap Sakura lirih, ia merasakan badannya begitu lemas.

Greppp

Shizune meraih tubuh Sakura yang hampir terjatuh, dengan perlahan ia membantu Sakura untuk berjalan menuju ruang periksanya. Dengan perlahan Shizune membaringkan Sakura pada kasur putih dan dengan sigap ia memeriksa Sakura. Sakura mencoba mengatur nafanya, memejamkan matanya rapat – rapat, tak lama kemudian ia tak sadarkan diri.

Sakura mengerejap – erjapkan matanya saat wajahnya merasakan tiupan angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia mendudukkan badannya dan menyibakkan sedikit selimut yang ia kenakan. Sepasang emerald itu menelusuri tiap inci ruangan tempat ia berada kini, ia sadar jika kini ia berada di ruang rawat rumah sakit Konoha.

Zrreeettt

Pintu putih yang berada di pojok ruangannya terbuka di ikuti Shizune yang datang membawa beberapa map di tangan kirinya. Shizune kembali melanjutkan langkah setelah sebelah tangannya yang bebas menutup kembali ruang perawatan Sakura. Shizune memeriksa tabung infus yang menggantung di sebelah ranjang Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya terdiam memandangi langit malam lewat jendela kamarnya yang sedari terbuka.

"Sakura-chan hari ini kau tidak usah bekerja dulu, lebih baik kau beristirahat di rumah..." ujar Shizune, tangannya masih sibuk menulis di atas map – map yang ia bawa tadi.

"Sizune-san..." uca Sakura lirih membuat Shizune menghentian kegiatannya dan menatap Sakura dengan intens.

"apa aku masih bisa bertahan untuk dua hari ini?" Shizune terbelalak saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"apa yang membuatmu bertanya seperti itu? Sakura-chan kau itu kuat, kau sudah bertahan dengan penyakitmu ini selama tiga tahun…" ucap Shizune membuat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Shizune.

"arigatou Shizune-san…" ucap Sakura lirih.

"tenang saja Sakura-chan, kini kondisimu sudah stabil, pulanglah sekarang dan jangan lupa beristirahatlah di rumah..." ucap Shizune sembari membalikkan badannya untuk meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

.

Sakura melangkahkan sepasang kakinya untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit Konoha. Udara malam Konoha yang dingin menusuk kulitnya yang hanya berbalut seragam sekolahnya. Sepasang telapak tangannya ia gosok – gosokan untuk mencari sedikit kehangatan. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai akhirnya kini ia terhenti di sebuah halte bus yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah sakit Konoha. Sakura mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi halte yang kini sangat sepi. Tangannya meraih hand phone yang berada di saku roknya, memainkan jari – jarinya degan lincah diatas hand phone touch screen miliknya.

Derttt derrrttt

Sakura merasakan hand phonenya kini bergetar menandakan ada sms yang masuk ke hpnya, dengan malas Sakura membuka sms tersebut. Sepasang emeraldnya terbelalak saat ia membaca sms yang masuk ke hand phonenya.

From : Sasuke-kun

Apa kau terlalu sibuk dengan hand phonemu sampai kau tidak tahu aku disini?

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri setiap inci halte tempatnya menunggu bisnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri untuk mencari sosok Sasuke tetapi tidak ia dapat juga. Sakura menghela nafasnya panjang dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya meraih kembali ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas tasnya, jari – jarinya kembali berkutat di atas ponselnya untuk

To : Sasuke-kun

Sepertinya kau salah mengirim pesanmu

Tak beberapa lama kemudian ponsel Sakura kembali bergetar, dengan sigap Sakura membuka sms yang masuk ke ponselnya.

From : Sasuke-kun

Dasar, lihat ke seberang jalan

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya mencoba melihat ke seberang jalan, sepasang emerald indah itu menangkap sebuah mobil yang sedang terparkir. Tak beberapa lama kemudian sang pemilik mobil membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan ke depan mobilnya. Penerangan ynag redup membuat Sakura ke sulitan melihat seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Drrrtttt

Ponsel Sakura kembali bergetar, membuat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya pada ponselnya

From : Sasuke-kun

Kenapa kau masih diam saja, cepat kemari!

Sakura kembali menatap seseorang yang berada diseberang jalan, matanya ia tajamkan untuk dapat melihatnya tetapi tetap saja ia tidak dapat melihat orang tersebut. Akhirnya dengan perlahan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke seberang jalan. Samar – samar kedua emerald indah itu menangkap sosok Sasuke yang ternyata sedari tadi telah menunggunya.

"Lama sekali" ucap Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu mobilnya, "masuklah" sambungnya lagi.

"aku bisa pulang sendiri, aku disini sedang menunggu bis..." ucap Sakura memutar badannya untuk kembali ke halte.

"Kau harus pulang bersamaku..."ucap Sasuke

Dengan sigap Sasuke menarik sebelah tangan Sakura yang membuat Sakura hampir terjatuh. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakakang dan kedua emerald itu menutup dengan rapat. Tetapi lama Sakura memejamkan matanya ia sama sekali tidak merasakan badannya yang terjatuh membentur tanah, melainkan rasa hangat.

Dengan perlahan Sakura membuka matanya, ia terbelalak saat kini wajah Sasuke tepat di depan wajahnya. Sasuke sedang menahan Sakura yang hampir terjatuh ke belakang.

"Dasar..." gerutu Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi melingkari tubuh Sakura membuat Sakura terjatuh.

"Shhh..." Sakura meringis pelan. "kenapa kau menjatuhkanku?" Tanya Sakura sembari menegakan badannya dan membersihkan seragamnya.

"cepat naiklah..." ucap Sasuke sembari membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"hhh dasar..." gerutu Sakura melihat tingkah Sasuke yang selalu seperti ini.

.

Sakura memandangi jalan yang tampak sepi hanya beberapa kendaraan saja yang berlalu lalang, sedangkan Sasuke masih berkutat dengan stir mobilnya. Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan sedari tadi sampai Sakura tiba – tiba melihat sebuah festival di seberang jalan mereka.

"Sasuke-kun lihat itu ada festival..." ucap Sakura membuat perhatian Sasuke teralih untuk melihat festival yang d tunjuk oleh Sakura.

"hn," jawab Sasuke dan kembali memandang jalanan di depannya.

"ayo kita kesana, anggap saja sebagai permintaan terakhirku..." ucap Sakura masih memandangi festival yang kian menjauh.

"hn," jawab Sasuke masih memandang jalanan di depannya.

"ayolah, permintaanku untuk terakhir kalinya..." pinta Sakura memasang puppy eyesnya.

"hhh dasar..." Sasuke memutar balik laju mobilnya dan berhenti di depan festival yang dimaksud Sakura.

"sebentar saja..." ucap Sasuke sembari memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh ari pintu masuk.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area festival yang ternyata sangat ramai, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Mereka berjalan pelan sembari melihat – lihat pemandangan di sekeliling mereka. Sakura tiba – tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah toko yang menjajakan berbagai jenis bunga, membuat Sasuke dengan malas mengikuti Sakura.

"Hei tunggu..." ucap Sasuke smebari menyusul Sakura ynag sudah terlebih dahulu tiba di kios tersebut.

"Selamat datang..." ucap salah satu penjaga kios kepada Sakura dan Sasuke

"A-ayame-san?" ucap Sakura membuat penjaga kios tersebut menolehkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

"S-sakura-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ayame tampak senang melihat Sakura kini.

"Ah kami Cuma melihat – lihat saja kok..." ucap Sakura memasang cengirannya.

"bukankah anda Sasuke-san putra dari Fugaku-sama?" tanya Ayame saat matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang berditi di belakang Sakura.

"hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"jadi kalian sekarang pacaran ya?" tanya Ayame dengan seringai jahilnya.

"kami tidak pacaran Ayame-san..." jawab Sakura dengan sigap.

"ayo Sakura..." ucap Sasuke yang mulai bosan.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Ayame-san..." pamit Sakura sembari menganggukkan kepala pinknya.

"tunggu sebentar Sakura-chan..." ucap Ayame membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, "ini untukmu..." lanjut Ayame sembari memberikan sebuah bunga Lily putih kesukaan Sakura.

"Arigatou ne Ayame-san..." ucap Sakura dan berlalu untuk menyusul Sasuke yang telah mendahuluinya.

.

"ini" ucap Sasuke sembari memberika sebuah minuman kaleng kepada Sakura.

"arigatou" jawab Sakura sebelah tangannya ia ulurkan untuk meraih minuman kaleng tersebut.

"tadi itu siapa?" tanya Sasuke sembari menenggak minumannya

"oh, Ayame dulu pelayan di rumahku..." jawab Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, dan tanpa sengaja emeraldnya menangkap sebuah box foto. Sakura segera menenggak habis minumannya dan membuang botol kaleng yang telah habis itu. Sakura memandangi Sasuke yang masih menenggak minumannya,

"Sasuke-ku ayo kita kesana..." ucap Sakura, telunjuknya menunjuk box foto yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka beristirahat kini.

"tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat

"ayolah, besok – besok kita pasti tidak akan melakukan ini lagi..." ucap Sakura menarik sebelah tangan Sasuke.

"hhh dasar..." dengan malas Sasuke mengikuti Sakura yang telah terlebih dahulu masuk ke box tersebut.

"Ayo cepat Sasuke..." ucap Sakura dari dalm box

"masih saja tidak sabaran..." gerutu Sasuke pelan melihat tingkah Sakura

.

"Kyyaaa kawai..." ucap Sakura tanganya kini dipenuhi foto – foto dirinya dnegan Sasuke.

"hhh dasar" gumam Sasuke pelan melihat tingkah Sakura, tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajah tampannya.

"lihat dirimu Sasuke, wajahmu datar sekali..." ucap Sakura menunjukkan sebuah foto padanya. Sepasang onyx itu terbelalak melihat foto yang Sakura tunjukkan padanya, dengan segera a merebut foto itu dari tangan Sakura.

"hei Sasuke kembalikan..." gerutu Sakura berusaha merebut foto dari tangan Sasuke

"apa kau malu? Tenang saja aku sudah melihatnya kok, lucu sekali..." ucap Sakura masih berusaha merebut foto tersebut dari tangan Sasuke.

"Ini jelek sekali dasar mesin bodoh, lihat dirimu Sakura kau jelek sekali..." ucap Sasuke sembari menjauhkan foto itu dari tangan Sakura

"berikan padaku Sasuke, kau lebih jelek dari pada aku..." Jawab Sakura masih mencoba merebut foto itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"coba ambil jika kau bisa..." ucap Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Sakura, senyumnya terukir melihat tingkah Sakura. Sudah lama sekali ia menginginkan saat – saat seperti ini bersama Sakura.

"heiii Sasuke tunggu, berikan padaku..." ucap Sakura menyusul di belakang Sasuke.

Sakura berlari menyusul Sasuke yang telah berlari mendahuluinya, ingatan masa lalunya bersama Sasuke berputar kembali di kepalanya. Senyumnya terukir dengan indah di wajahnya melihat Sasuke yang berlari d depannya. Sakura mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menggapai Sasuke yang berjarak tak jauh lagi dari tempatnya kini.

Greppp

Sakura berhasil menyusul Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka berdua tertawa bebas saat sakura berhasil menyusulnya dan berjalan menuju salah satu bangku yan kosong. Sakura mendudukkan badannya di sebelah Sasuke, ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur setelah berlari. Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke.

"hei Sasuke mana fotonya?" tanya Sakura membuat Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sakura, Senyuman yang sedari tadi terlukis di wajah rupawan Sasuke dengan sekejap sirna saat sepesang matanya kembali melihat cairan kental berbau anyit mengalir turun membasahi mulut Sakura.

"Sakura" ucap Sasuke lirih, ia segera mengambil sapu tangan yang berada di saku jaketnya.

"aahhh, tidak usah khawatir ini sudah biasa..." ucap Sakura.

"pakai ini" ucap Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan pada Sakura.

"Arigatou..." ucapSakura sembari menerima sapu tangan yang di ulurkan Sasuke.

"kita pulang saja, ini sudah terlalu larut..." ucap Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya diikuti Sakura yang berjalan di belakangnya.

.

"sudah sampai, turunlah" ujar Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"arigatou Sasuke-kun, jaa" ucap Sakura menutup pintu mobil Sasuke dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Segera Sasuke memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi rumahnya, setelah selesai Sasuke segera berlari menuju gerbang rumahnya untuk memberika foto yag sedari tadi Sakura minta, tetapi langkah tiba – tiba terhenti matanya terbelalak saat kini di depannya Sakura berjalan bersama dua lelaki ke dalam rumahnya.

"cih, mereka lagi..."

**.**

.

.

**TBC **

**Author bales review dulu ya...**

Febri Feven : ini udah lanjut, maaf lama dan makasih sudah mereview… :3

Luca Marvell : iya dei kenal sama sakura, em kalo ending lian entar aja ya, hehehe makasih udah review… :3

Anisha Ryuzaki : hehehe ngefly deh author baca reviewnya, emmm sai itu penyakitnya sama kayak sakura. Ini udah lanjut maaf ya lama dan makasih udah review… :3

Kyouka Hime : ini sudah lanjut, maaf ya lama makasih udah mau review… :3

Guest : hehehee aduh ngefly deh author:p author pas bikin critanya juga pegel" ndiri sama sasuke hehehe :D makasih ya udah mau review… :3

erin. .9 : okeh, ini udah lanjut, makasih juga udah mau review… :3


End file.
